The Miracle of Life
by southpark33
Summary: Slash TomDoug and mpreg. Don't like, don't read. More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, right off the bat, this is SLASH and MPREG and THERE WILL BE SEX SCENES!!!!! If this offends you in any way, don't agree with gay relationships, or if slash or ****mpreg**** or scenes of a sexual nature just isn't your thing then don't read this and please don't flame or bash me. This is just my sweet and ****angsty**** take on a ****TomDoug**** relationship and the birth of their first child. So, if you're interested, enjoy! Oh yeah, and I own nothing from 21 Jump Street and I don't own the name I used for pregnant males...I just borrowed ****it ;D**** Enjoy, and feedback would be much appreciated!**

Tom had only been so scared one other day in his life, and that was the day his father died. He stuck his hands further into the pockets of his jeans as he walked to the drugstore. Jesus, why didn't he figure out sooner? All that throwing up, the mood swings, and with him being the genetic freak that he was...and he thought that he just had a fucking stomach virus.

_"__Nice going Tommy__ Hanson."_ he thought to himself.

When he looked up he saw that he reached the drugstore. This was the last thing that he wanted to do on his lunch break. He took a deep breath and went inside. To his relief, the only people in the store were him and the clerk. He dawdled around the magazines and candy for a while, but he figured he might as well get it over with. He looked around to see if any more people had arrived, then headed for the feminine needs section and picked up a pregnancy test. He was about to walk away, but then picked up three more, just in case. He went over to the clerk and laid the tests on the counter.

"Got crazy with your girlfriend, huh?"

Tom looked up at him and forced a smile. "Yeah, something like that."

"Or are you one of those crazy dudes who can get pregnant?"

Tom swallowed his alarm and tried to keep up this forced calm wall. "No, no, my girlfriend and I just forgot a condom one time."

"Oh, well that's good. Guys like that just don't seem natural, you know?"

Tom knew the feeling all too well. "Yeah."

The clerk bagged the tests and handed the bag over to him. "Well, good luck killer. Hope your lady isn't preggers!"

"Yeah, me too." Tom said as he laid a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change." he said as he left the store.

"Jerk off." he said to himself as he made his way down the street. Why did he have to be born the way he was? Not only was he gay, but because of one little change in his genes, he could also get knocked up. Of course there were others like him, but he still felt alienated. If anyone saw him with a huge baby belly...god, he could only imagine the stares. Not that he wouldn't love his child; he would love to raise a child, especially considering who had helped him conceive in the first place.

He paused in the middle of the alley he was walking through and took his wallet back out of his pocket. He reached into one of the pockets and pulled out his favorite picture, the one of him sitting in Doug's lap with a carefree smile on his face with Doug's head sitting on his shoulder, grinning, looking just as happy. Tom smiled despite his current distress. Doug was everything he had ever wanted. He at first had been scared and nervous when he first got a crush on Doug, but that all turned to happiness when one day Doug came up to him and told him that he was head over heels in love with him. He remembered that he responded very enthusiastically to the declaration. He smiled smugly to himself. He had lost his virginity that day.

They had been together ever since. The picture he was holding in his hands was taken only a week after they got together by Judy, who had to their relief, along with Ioki, Fuller, and even later on Booker, accepted their relationship with almost no questions asked. That was three years ago and he couldn't imagine loving anyone more than he loved Doug, and he knew that Doug loved him just as much back. That's why he was so reluctant to tell Doug about what he was. He stuffed the picture back in the wallet and kept walking to his destination.

When he finally reached the gas station, he got two things-a slushie and a key to the bathroom. He locked the door and poured the slushie into the sink and rinsed the cup out. He opened up the tests and stepped to the side, unzipped his fly, and started peeing into the cup. Even though the door was locked and he was alone, he still felt embarrassed at doing something like this.

_"God, why do I have to be such a bitch?"_ he thought to himself. When he was done, he picked up a test and poured a little of the sour smelling liquid on the test. He waited for a couple of minutes and to his horror, saw a little pink plus sign develop on the test. He looked at the test, threw it on the floor, and picked up another one. Soon he was on his last test and he saw the dreaded plus sign appear yet again. Desperate, he shook the test hard to get the result to change. Nothing happened. He beat the test against the wall and shook it some more, but the plus sign wouldn't go away.

"GODDAMNIT!" Tom screamed and he kicked the sink and the wall. He sank down on the floor and beat his fists on the floor. Big, fat tears started to roll down his cheeks. Totally defeated, he just started to cry. How could this have happened? He took birth control so something like this wouldn't happen. He tried to think back, tried to figure out where he messed up. Then he remembered. About a month ago, all of Jump Street went to a bar for Ioki's birthday and he and Doug had gotten especially wasted. They hadn't even waited until they got their drunk asses driven home by Judy, they were sticking their tongues down each other's throats right there in the back seat while Ioki was laughing maniacally at their urgency. He must have forgotten his pill that day.

Tom cried even more. He rested his hands on his stomach.

"I can't get an abortion, I can't!" he wailed. He couldn't stand the idea of sucking his child out of his body. If he carried the baby to term and gave it up for adoption, he knew he would grow too attached. His hands tightened around his stomach and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Finally he stopped crying, got rid of the tests, and took the key back to the man at the gas station. He knew the man could tell he had been crying, but he didn't say anything. Before he went back to the Chapel he stopped at a water fountain in the park and rinsed his face to get rid of his puffy eyes and red cheeks. What the hell was he going to tell Doug? He would leave him, he knew it. Their time at Jump Street was running out, they couldn't keep their baby faces forever, so they could raise a baby together, but would he really want to put up with a pregnancy? He had grown up facing people who had looked at him like a freak; he couldn't face Doug treating him like that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Mister Wise Guy, you're late!"

"Only by a couple minutes, Jude." He looked around the Chapel. "It looks like my boyfriend has followed suit."

"For the third time this week!" Ioki and Booker both called out. Then, right on cue, Doug slammed the door open.

"Okay, okay, I know I'm late, I'm sorry, alright?"

Judy snorted. "You're not the only one. Your good for nothing boyfriend was late too."

Doug looked at Tom with an exaggerated look of surprise. "My Tommy?" he questioned, moving over to Tom, placing his hands on his hips and pulled him close to his form. "I'm having trouble believing that! That isn't like him!"

Tom smiled. He couldn't help but be hypnotized by Doug's charm. "Believe it Dougie, I'm full of surprises."

Doug chuckled and he leant in to kiss him.

_"Damn you Doug!"_ Tom thought as he gave in to the sensations of the kiss. He also could never help but be hypnotized by the feel of Doug's lips on his.

"Alright, alright, cut it out you two! I'm feeling violated by what I'm seeing!" Booker yelled at them from across the room.

They pulled away from each other and Doug looked back over at him. "You're just jealous." Doug teased and gave Tom one more quick kiss and then he walked away to make himself some coffee. Tom felt a shot go to his heart. His desire to keep Doug was just as strong as his desire to keep his child. He couldn't make a choice, and he thought he would die of a broken heart if he had to. He sat down at his desk and started absent-mindedly looking through papers. School was just about to get in from the summer and mostly they were making preparations to go back undercover.

_"Oh shit! It's not like I can go undercover while I'm pregnant!" _Tom thought. He never considered that. Jesus, would he have to lose his job too? He blinked back a few tears that threatened to flood his eyes.

"Tom?"

He looked up. Doug was standing over him with a stack of papers in his hand. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Everything's fine Doug."

Doug looked directly into his eyes. "Tom, don't give me that. I can tell when something's eating at you. You wanna talk about it?"

Tom swallowed hard. Without really thinking, he blurted out "Not here. I mean, I don't wanna talk about it here. Let's go somewhere later...Clear Canyon maybe?"

"Whatever your heart desires Baby." He kissed Tom on the forehead and went back over to his desk.

"Shit!" Tom whispered. Goddamnit, he wasn't ready to talk to Doug. But then again, what was he going to do, wait until he was five months into pregnancy to tell him? It was best to tell him now, he knew that, but he was scared. So fucking scared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After everyone had said their goodbyes, Tom and Doug went off to Tom's mustang.

"Could you drive Doug? I don't feel very up to it."

Doug threw a surprised look at him. Usually Tom wanted to drive the mustang because it was rightfully his car.

"Sure Baby." he told him. They got in and Doug took Tom's hand in his own and laced their fingers together. Tom smiled and squeezed his hand tight around Doug's. They didn't need words to communicate their devotion to one another. Doug kissed his hand and then he drove off in the direction of the canyon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they got to the canyon, Tom tried to relax and listen to the waterfall and try not to scream. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"You ready Tom?"

He nodded. "Yeah Baby, I am." he lied and he opened the car door and went over to the rail by the falls and took in the beautiful sight of the rushing water.

Meanwhile, Doug was taking in the beautiful sight of Tom Hanson. His light brown hair blew in the warm summer breeze from the waterfall and his eyes shone in the sunlight. He was almost as much in love with Tom's beautiful eyes as he was with Tom himself. The dark brown jewels that usually brought him so much joy now left him forlorn, because there was a deep sadness shining through them. Sighing, he went over to Tom and circled him with his arms, holding him tight. Tom snaked his arms around Doug's, taking comfort in the touch. For a while, they stood in a comfortable silence, but then Tom broke it.

"Hey Doug, have you heard about guys who can get pregnant?"

Doug paused for a minute, thinking. He didn't understand what the topic had to do with whatever problem Tom was having, but he knew that sometimes Tom procrastinated his emotional issues. He would have to make him work on that later. "Yeah, I've heard a little bit about them. They call 'em Mpregs, they started showing up in the Sixties. They say more and more baby boys are born like that nowadays, it has to do with something about genetic responses to make more people for the human race."

Tom shifted a little in Doug's arms. "What do you think about them?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...don't you think they're...I don't know...weird or flawed or whatever?"

He looked up into Doug's face and saw him thinking. "Well, I mean, it'll take me a while to really get used to seeing a pregnant guy, but I don't mind. I actually think it's great that more guys are being born like that."

Tom tried to hide his surprise (and happiness) as he took in what Doug said. "Really Doug?"

Doug smiled at him. "Yeah, really Tommy. I mean, think about the possibilities! If a woman is barren but her husband is an Mpreg, the husband can have the baby for them. Or it can give couples like us a chance to have a kid." he said as he tightened his grip on Tom. "I almost wish one of us was like that." he said more quietly.

Tom's eyes widened. "Are you serious Doug?"

Doug's cheeks reddened. "Yeah, kinda. I mean, raising a kid is something I've wanted to do for a while. It was one of the reasons that I almost never came out of the 'ol closet. I'm glad I did though." he said, giving Tom a small kiss.

For the first time in his life, he wasn't distracted by a kiss. "Doug...why haven't you told me about this before?"

He smiled and kissed Tom again. "Because I thought you would take it as me wanting to leave you for a woman. And I couldn't imagine ever leaving you Tommy."

Tom took a deep breath, pushing his shock and fear aside. "Then this is going to be a lot easier to tell you."

Doug looked up at him, confused. "What is it Tommy?" he asked, a little scared. Was he going to tell him that HE wanted to leave because he wanted a baby?

Tom sighed and forced himself to look into Doug's eyes. "Doug...I'm an Mpreg. I was one of the first that was ever born. They didn't even know that I was one when I was first born."

Doug's eyes widened. "What...Tom, are you...are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am. I found out when I was about five."

Doug stepped away from him, just a little bit. "Tom...why did you never tell me about something like this? Don't you trust me?!"

Tom quickly went up to Doug and took his hand. "Oh God, yes I do Doug. Don't ever think that I don't trust you or that I don't care about you!"

"Then why did you hide this from me?"

Tom took a deep breath. "Because I'm used to people rejecting me when they find out. Mpregs weren't as common a couple of years ago as they are now, and even now there's only a small minority of us. Anyone I trusted with confiding to either thought I was a freak and alienated me or they said that they accepted me as I was but never looked at me the same way again. And...I couldn't handle it if you ever rejected me Doug. I don't think I would be able to go on living."

Doug smiled knowingly and encircled Tom in his arms. "Oh Tom, you stupid jerk. You shouldn't ever hide anything from me, ever. I love you too much to ever reject you. Even if you were an ugly, dumbass crack dealer instead of a sexy, smart cop I would still love you. I think that it's great what you are and you should never hide it from anyone, not just me. So never think you have to hide from anyone anymore, especially me. Okay Baby?"

Tom looked up at him, blinking tears out of his eyes. He had never felt this accepted before by anyone besides his own parents. "Yeah, I promise Doug."

"Good." Doug said as he leant down and kissed Tom hard and long. "Now, is there anything else you wanna tell me, since we're feeling so open today?"

Under any other circumstances Tom would have laughed, but he couldn't, not for something as big as this. "Yeah, yeah there is something else I want to tell you. Well, more like ask you."

"I'm listening Baby."

Tom took a deep breath and looked up at Doug. "Are you sure that you would want to be a father, that you would accept a pregnant male in your life?"

Doug smiled down at him. "Yes Tommy, I'm sure. I would love to have a child with you and I don't care who knows it. So feel free to get pregnant whenever you want."

Tom laughed and looked down for a second. "Well...I sort of...already am pregnant Doug."

The smile left Doug's face and was replaced by a look of shock. "What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant Doug." Tom stated again more clearly. He picked up Doug's hand and guided it under his shirt to rest on his stomach. "I'm pregnant with your child." He looked up nervously into Doug's face again.

To his surprise and delight a huge smile broke out on Doug's face and he rubbed his hand across Tom's stomach. "Damn Tom, you gave me my Christmas present really early this year!"

Tom's eyes bugged out of his head. "You mean...you're happy?"

Doug threw his head back and laughed, pulling Tom into a tight hug. "Of course I'm happy Tom! The one I love is going to have my baby! We're gonna be parents! I doubt I could be any happier than I am right now!"

Tom could feel tears rolling out of his eyes. The weight of rejection had been lifted from his heart and he felt like he could fly. He broke out in a huge smile and laid kisses all over Doug's face, making him laugh. Then, feeling bold, he grabbed Doug's shirt collar, threw him on the ground and sought out his mouth with his own. Doug gasped at the surprise attack, which Tom took full advantage of. He pushed his tongue into Doug's mouth, eager to taste him. Doug sighed at the contact, wrapping his arms around the slender form of his lover, stroking his tongue with his own.

Tom reluctantly pulled away, the need for air becoming too demanding. He smiled at Doug and Doug smiled back, wiping away the tears that were still coming out of his eyes. Tom buried his head against his chest, feeling incredibly content.

"Looks like you feel better." Doug noted, making Tom laugh.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you so much Doug."

"Hey, you're the one that's pregnant. I should be thanking you."

Tom looked down at Doug with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I can think of a way." he said and he grinded his hips hard against Doug's.

Doug stifled a moan. "Excellent idea Tommy. Get in the car now or I don't think I'll be able to make it home."

Tom ground his hips into Doug again, feeling Doug's hard cock, making him harder. "Who says we have to wait until we get home? We should celebrate right here and now. No one will bother us here."

"Damn Tom, you're an eager beaver today."

"It's not my beaver that's eager."Tom whispered into his ear, nuzzling his ear and circling his tongue around it.

Doug laughed, rolling Tom over so that he was on top and kissed him hard, tongues and teeth clashing. Tom buried his hands in Doug's hair, knowing how much he loved it. Doug started to slowly unbutton Tom's shirt, pressing kisses onto the hot skin. Tom let out a moan and started tugging at Doug's shirt, only getting it off when Doug was finished unbuttoning his shirt and raised his arms above his head. Then Tom slipped out of his own shirt and started kissing down the length of Doug's neck while running his hands over the large muscles of his lovers back, arms, and shoulders.

"Wait, stop."

Tom looked up and nodded. He knew what he wanted to get. Doug walked over to the car and retrieved a towel and a bottle of KY from the trunk, which they kept there for...emergencies.

"Doug, hurry the fuck up!"

He smiled at the urgency. "Patience, my love, patience."

"Patience I don't have! I need you Doug, need you inside of me, fucking me! Please..."

Doug moaned at the words that left the sinful lips of his lover and quickly laid out the towel which Tom slid on top of and Doug quickly returned to the solace of Tom's mouth, reaching down and stroking the bulge in Tom's jeans.

"Oh Jesus...Doug! Stop teasing!"

"You know you love it. You love me teasing you, fucking you, don't you?"

"Yes, oh God yes Doug!"

Doug smiled and ran his tongue down Tom's treasure trail, reaching the top of his jeans. He unzipped the fly and pulled his shoes off in order to get off his pants. He slowly pulled off his boxers, Tom's member jutting out from his body. It was already leaking drops of pre cum. He encircled his tongue around the head of the hard member and swallowed it whole, deepthroating it.

Tom cried out, knotting his fingers in Doug's hair, preventing him from moving. Doug bobbed his head up and down, his hand coming up to stroke Tom's furred sack.

Tom was breathing like he had just run a marathon. The muscles in his stomach and groin tensed, warning Doug that he was about to cum. With one last loving lick at the tip, he released Tom's cock.

Tom whined loudly at the loss of contact, but was comforted by the sight of Doug taking off his shoes, pants and boxers. Doug noticed that his eyes had gone from dark brown to almost black with lust when he poured some of the KY on his fingers. He pressed his mouth against Tom's and slowly inserted a finger inside of his tight entrance. Tom moaned loudly and brought one of his hands down to stroke Doug's neglected cock. Doug added a second finger, scissoring the digits around to stretch the entrance. He moaned as Tom ran his thumb over the leaking tip of his cock and he added a third finger, reaching up to find Tom's sweet spot. He found the nub and stroked it, causing Tom to moan and buck his hips forward.

"DOUG, NOW!" Tom demanded. Doug couldn't agree more. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock.

Tom moaned loudly and drew Doug's body close to his as he entered him. Doug's cock was like the rest of him, big and wide, and he loved when it was inside of him.

Then Doug started to move and Tom writhed beneath him. Doug aimed to touch his sweet spot with every stroke and succeeded, making Tom wail in ecstasy.

Tom nipped at Doug's ears and any other skin he could reach and Doug moaned in appreciation. He nipped Tom's ear in return and teased his hard nipples, causing Tom to writhe even more than he already was. Soon Doug was slamming into Tom, almost painfully, but Tom loved every second of it.

"Doug, I'm so close...oh God, I'm cumming!" and with that he spurted his seed on Doug's stomach.

The contraction of Tom's muscles around his cock was too much for Doug and he came deep inside his lover with one last shout. Then he collapsed next to him, panting heavily, and pulled his slender form close to his. Tom tucked his head into the crook of Doug's neck, reveling in what they just shared. He was so happy he couldn't even speak. His child would have a father...well, a second one anyway. Doug had accepted him, which was all he ever wanted. He kissed Doug's chest lovingly and Doug tightened his arms around him.

"God, I love you Tommy Hanson."

"I love you too Doug Penhall."

Doug looked at him and moved one of his hands to rest on Tom's stomach. "And I love this little guy too."

Tom's eyes filled with tears again, but they didn't fall this time. He put one of his hands on top of Doug's hand. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me feel to hear you say that."

Doug smiled. "You don't have to tell me. I can see it." He bent down and laid a small kiss on Tom's stomach. Then they just laid there by the waterfall for a while staring into each other's eyes. This was going to be hard, but their love for each other would make it a hell of a lot easier.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long do you think we can keep it from everybody at the chapel?"

Doug sighed and sat down on the couch with him in the apartment they now shared. "First of all Tommy," he said while putting his hands on Tom's still flat stomach, "this is a child, not an 'it'. Second, we can tell them whenever you want to, but I suggest we do it before you start to show."

Tom sulked. "That won't be very long now. I must be about two months along by now."

Doug raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you checked with a doctor about this?"

He widened his eyes a bit. "Never thought of that. I guess I'll call the doc later."

Doug got up to go get something to eat before work. "You should call your mom too. I mean, we've known about this for over a month, it's time that you told her."

"Shit, yeah I should. Jesus, I must sound like an idiot right now."

Doug smiled at him. "No, you sound like a new parent getting used to having a child."

Tom's chuckled. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yeah. How did I do?"

He smiled. "Well, it made me feel better, so I guess you did pretty good."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three days later Tom and Doug found themselves in the waiting room of a doctor's office. Tom told Doug that he didn't have to go, but he insisted. Doug may be a little clingy, but he loved him for it. He looked around the room. It was the only place in the local area who knew a lot about Mpregs and Tom knew this place like the back of his hand; he got his birth control here. They seemed out of place with the other people in the room, mostly women, but there was one other man in there that was definitely pregnant. Tom eyed him for a little bit. His bump was definitely there, but it wasn't overly large. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad when he started to show after all.

"Hanson?" a nurse suddenly called out.

Tom smiled. "Hey Mary."

"Oh, hi Tom. Are you just here to get more birth control?"

"No, I'm actually pregnant this time."

Her smile was replaced by a look of surprise. "Oh. I always thought that you were straight."

Tom's cheeks flushed. "Well, now you know."

Doug frowned, looking offended. "Is the doctor ready for us?"

Mary looked up at him. "Yes, I'm taking you back to meet him now. Are you the second father?"

He looked at her with proud look on his face. "Yes, I am."

"Well, nice to meet you. I'll take you back now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bitch!" Doug said as soon as they were alone in the office.

Tom winced. "Doug, she's actually pretty nice if you get to know her."

"Yeah, a nice homophobe! I mean why would she think you would need birth control if you were straight?"

"Well...all Mpregs need birth control, not just if they're having sex."

Doug looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Tom's face flushed red. "Well...we have to have a special birth control, one that fends off the menstrual cycle completely. Or else we would, um..."

Doug's eyes widened. "You would get a period?!"

Tom looked down at his feet. "Yeah."

"You mean, you would bleed...out of your..."

Tom's head snapped up. "No, not from there! Come here Doug, I want to show you something." he said as he lifted up his shirt. "Well, come here!"

Doug walked over. "Is there something I should be looking for?"

"Yeah, this." Tom said as he pointed to a long mark on the bottom of his stomach, right above his crotch.

"Your scar? What about it?"

"It actually isn't a scar. It's my birth canal. The entrance to it anyway."

Doug's eyebrows scrunched together. "Wait, what? You mean you give birth out of that thing?"

"Well, what do you think that I would push a baby out of my dick?"

Doug blushed, which was rare for him. "I guess I never really thought about it."

"Yeah, well, Mpregs are actually pretty different from pregnant women. The anatomy at least."

"Well DUH!" Doug said playfully, making Tom laugh. "So you bleed out of that thing?"

"Well I would if I wasn't on birth control. Since our birth canals are so big, then if we went through a...period...it would bleed like an open wound. So the pill takes care of that for us."

"That's actually pretty fascinating."

Tom shot him a cheeky little smile. "I know, I'm amazing, aren't I?"

"Smart ass. Now get into this little hospital gown thing."

Tom wrinkled his nose. "I always hated these things."

Doug smiled. "Would you feel better if I helped you undress?"

Tom shot him a look. "Horny bastard." he said as he took off his shirt and pants.

Almost as soon as he was in the gown the doctor walked in. He greeted Tom with a warm smile; he already knew Tom as well.

"Tom, good to see you boy! Especially under the circumstances. Congratulations!"

Tom smiled back at him and shook the man's outstretched hand. "Thanks Doc. This is my boyfriend, Doug."

The doctor smiled equally warmly to Doug. "Nice to meet you Doug, I'm Doctor Greenfield. You can call me Doc, most people do. I guess congratulations are in order for you too."

He smiled at the doctor. He liked him a lot better than he liked the nurse, especially because Tom was so comfortable around him. "Yeah, thank you sir!"

"Now Tom, how far along are you?"

"I'm not sure, I think almost three months."

"Good, the further along you are, the more we can get from an exam."

Doc made his way over to Tom and did all of the basic doctor stuff, took his blood pressure, tested his reflexes, all of those things. Doug twiddled his thumbs and Tom shot him a sympathetic look.

"Alright Tom, the boring part's over. Now, I need you to lie down to give you an abdominal palpation."

Tom suddenly looked nervous. "A what?"

Doc smiled. "It means I'm going to feel your stomach to check on your baby."

"Oh." Tom said, but the nervous look didn't leave his face as he lay back. He winced as Doc started prodding his belly, but he was comforted when Doug smiled at him. Much as Doug hated to admit it, Tom looked adorable when he was nervous or uncomfortable.

"Well, it seems like you're right, you feel about three months along, which means you'll be due in April, if my math is right." he said, removing his hands. "I'd say in the next couple of weeks you'll be starting to show."

"Oh, great." Tom moaned as he sat up, making both Doc and Doug laugh.

"Relax, Mpregs usually don't get as big as females do. And speaking of that, you know that this very well may be the only child you will be able to have, right?"

Doug looked up. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Mpregs aren't as fertile as females are, so it's not as easy for them to conceive. It's very rare to conceive more than once with an Mpreg."

Doug sighed. "Well, at least we'll have this one."

Doc laughed. "I always love an optimist. Now, in about two months I'll want you to come in for an ultrasound. Other than that, we should just let nature take its course. Try to enjoy the ride."

After they left the office, Doug turned to Tom. "Why didn't you tell me you could only have one kid?"

He looked at him. "I didn't really think about it. Is something wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just that I've always wanted a big family. But like I said, at least we'll have this one."

Tom's eyes shot downward. "I'm sorry."

Doug lifted his chin, forcing him to look at him. "You make sacrifices for love."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, guess what time it is!"

Booker looked up from his desk. "Time to leave?"

"No, Booker, quite the opposite actually. It's time to assign you guys your new cases."

Judy sighed. "Finally, it's been getting dull around here!"

"And we can't have sex with each other in the back room like SOME people!"

Doug hit him upside the head. "Shut up Ioki, that was ONE time!" he yelled, pulling Tom close while Tom laughed.

"Alright, let's all settle down. Now, Judy, I want you to take a case that has to do with drug dealers at a high school. I want you to get close to them, find out as much as you can. Ioki, you'll be with her."

Judy smiled. "You got it chief!"

"That's my girl. Now Hanson and Penhall, I want you to join a wrestling club at a local school."

Both Doug and Tom's eyes widened in panic. "What, why?"

"The ring leader is giving out steroids like peanuts at a baseball game. I need you guys to take him down."

"I need another assignment."

Fuller looked up from his roster. "Is there a problem Hanson?"

His cheeks turned scarlet. "Uh, it's just that, um...I really don't like wrestling."

Fuller laughed. "Hanson, you didn't enjoy wearing a dress either. Now, I need you to do this. A few body slams won't hurt you."

_"__Maybe not me, but someone else,__"_ he thought. "Captain, I really can't take this one."

Judy got concerned. "Why not? What's up Tom?"

He looked down, not wanting to speak up. Doug did it for him.

"Tom, we gotta tell them."

"Tell us what?" Fuller said, looking annoyed. "This better be important if you're refusing cases."

Tom looked up at him and nodded. "I'm kinda...kinda pregnant sir."

Fuller's eyes went to the size of a UFO. "You're kind of WHAT Hanson?"

"Pregnant." he said weakly and quietly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean you're an Mpreg?" Ioki asked.

Doug nodded. "Yeah, he is. And you can't really take a body slam while you're pregnant."

Booker blurted "And you knocked him up?"

"Way to be insensitive Booker." Judy told him angrily. She smiled at Tom and Doug. "You guys, that's great! When did you find out?"

Tom smiled at her. "About three months ago."

Ioki laughed. "Well, I'll be damned, soon there's gonna be a little mix of Hanson and Penhall running around. I sure wouldn't want to babysit that kid!"

Doug smiled and punched him in the chest. Fuller, on the other hand, still looked slightly disturbed.

"Yes, this is good news you two, but how will you do your undercover work?"

Tom frowned. "I'm not sure, actually. I can stay in schools until I really start to show, I guess."

"Yeah, and what about when you do?"

"He can take care of paperwork for us!" Booker yelled happily.

"Hey, I think I like this new pregnant Tom!" Ioki said.

Tom shot him the evil eye, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. He looked at Fuller with his best puppy dog eye look.

"Are you mad?" Tom asked.

Fuller looked at him with an exasperated look on his face. "No, it's...just surprising, that's all." He sighed. "I guess it could work out. Okay, Ioki can take your place and you can go with Judy. But hear me right now; as soon as your baby belly shows up, you're out of the field. Got it?"

Tom saluted him. "Got it sir. And Ioki, I'm sure my kid will be a little angel!" Tom said, lifting his shirt and patting his stomach.

"Yeah, one of Hell's Angels!" Doug laughed, rubbing Tom's belly.

"If it's anything like you!" Judy shot at him, pulling Tom's shirt down. She paused and gave his stomach a rub of her own. "If you're as dumb as your parents I'm gonna kill you!"

"Hey, don't talk about such violent things in front of my baby!" Tom playfully told her.

"Guys, you're fucking crazy." Ioki told them, rolling his eyes.

"TOTALLY fucking crazy" Booker added.

"I'll thank you not to swear in front of my baby either!" Tom yelled. He was loving this. Like with his sexuality, they accepted his pregnancy with open arms.

"I do want you guys to talk to me in my office." Fuller quietly told the two of them.

They looked at each other and walked with Fuller. When they were inside he closed the door and Fuller looked at them with a tired look in his eyes. "You guys, don't think that I'm not happy for you, but did you ever think of how this might affect the force?"

Tom looked up, puzzled. "What do you mean? Why would me having a child affect how the force works?"

"It's not how the force would work, it's how people would look at the force. It was already risky to have an openly gay couple working in schools, but now one of those men is pregnant?"

"Hey, it's not that uncommon!" Doug told him angrily. "Just today we saw another Mpreg!"

"I know, and I have no problems with it, but there are some who do. Men like you Hanson are getting more and more common, but there are still people with a stigma out there. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"How, by suggesting I get an abortion?" Tom questioned. "Or do you always want me to consult you before I get knocked up?"

"No and no Hanson. I'm just telling you to be careful, that's all. This isn't something you can hide, like your sexuality. People can get crazy."

"Tom can look after himself. And if anyone so much as lays a hand on him I'll kill them myself." Doug told him, his eyes blazing.

"Please don't get mad Penhall. I don't have anything against you, you," he said nodding to Tom, "or your child." he said nodding to Tom's stomach.

Tom could see the fire in Doug's eyes die down. "Are you sure? Ask yourself that."

Fuller looked him dead in the eyes. "Yes Doug, I am. If I was prejudiced against you two then I probably would have dismissed you when you came out about your sexuality. So go ahead, have your baby. Believe me when I say this, I'm happy for you. Guys like you should make a great set of parents."

Doug looked down sheepishly and Tom grabbed his hand. "Thanks captain."

They were just about to walk out of his office when Fuller stopped them again.

"Just so you know I'm with Ioki about not wanting to babysit the kid."

They smiled at him and rejoined the others.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh Jesus, I thought we would never get out of there!"

"Tom, you do know that's your own mother you're talking about? She's just happy that she's gonna have a grandchild soon."

Tom grabbed his stomach. "Yeah, but I thought she was gonna crush it from the way she kept grabbing me and hugging me!" Tom smiled. "I'm glad that she's happy though."

"Well, why wouldn't she be happy?"

Tom looked up at him. "Remember when we told her about us?"

Doug sighed. "HOW could I forget? She cried and was in total denial. 'Oh Tom, are you sure? Maybe you just haven't met the right girl!'"

Tom laughed and leaned against him. "She warmed up to you eventually. She likes you now. She thinks you're cute."

"I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way."

Tom laughed and kissed him. "I'm glad."


	3. Chapter 3

Tom and Judy walked into the Chapel exhausted.

"Man, I am so sick of trailing that dealer! I'm surprised he gets any customers at all, his crack is way too pricey for a high school drug dealer." Judy said as she rested in the closest chair.

"Try doing it while you're nauseated and tired most of the time. God, I'm so hungry!"

Judy looked up at him. "I don't understand. You're always throwing up one minute and stuffing your face the next. How is that possible?"

Tom groaned. "I don't know, but it's all part of being pregnant."

Judy smiled. "Sounds more like bulimia."

Tom groaned again. "If I had bulimia I wouldn't have this stomach." he said, addressing his newly rounded stomach. The doctor was right, it was only three weeks after he had seen him and there was now a small bump in his middle section which seemed to grow every day.

"Relax Tom, right now your gut is small enough to cover with baggy shirts."

Tom was about to argue when Ioki stepped in, sporting a black eye and a busted lip. He made his way over to Tom with an angry look on his face.

"I...hate...your...baby!" he said, poking his rounded belly to drive the point home.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Um, hostile much Harry? It's not my baby's fault you got your ass kicked."

Ioki groaned. "It's your baby's fault that I got this case. They're using steroids all right, you can tell by how hard they punch you. Doug and I took a real beating today."

Tom nodded. "Where is Doug anyway?"

"In the bathroom, trying to get his nose to stop bleeding." Ioki said. He poked Tom's stomach again. "Just look at what you're doing to your poor daddy!" he scolded. Tom rolled his eyes. His partners had taken to talking to his stomach and although it could be funny, it could also be annoying, like when people poked his stomach when they chose to talk to it.

Then they saw Doug walking towards them, his nose black and blue. "Hey Ioki, lay off my kid, will ya?" he said, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Oh my God Doug, what the hell did they do to you?" Tom said, suddenly worried at the sight of Doug's nose. "Are you okay Baby?"

"Yeah, I'm alright now." he said, sitting on the desk behind Tom, resting his head on Tom's shoulder.

"You see what you do?" Ioki said to Tom's stomach, poking it yet again.

"Okay Ioki, you can talk to my baby all you want, but do you HAVE to poke my stomach when you talk to her?"

Judy looked over. "Her? You know your baby's sex already?"

Tom's face suddenly turned red. "Well, no, it's just a feeling I have."

Doug looked up at him with a playful frown on his face. "I keep telling him that it's going to be a boy, but he never listens."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever, boy or girl, I'll be happy either way." he said, resting a hand on his stomach. "Won't you?"

"Not really."

"DOUG!"

"I'm just kidding Baby!" he said smiling, resting a hand on Tom's stomach as well and kissing him.

Judy laughed at the sweet sight. So did Ioki. "Okay, I won't poke your precious belly anymore."

"Thank you!" Tom said, getting onto Doug's lap. "Being pregnant is enough of a bitch anyway."

Judy smiled. "What's it like?"

Tom looked up as Doug was putting his arms around him. "Being pregnant?"

"Yeah. I mean, what does it feel like knowing that you have a baby growing inside you?"

"How do you think it feels Jude?" Ioki asked. "Like a parasite is eating at your insides!"

"No, actually." Tom said, laughing. "It's...it's hard to describe. It's like waiting for a big prize at the end of a game show. You go through a whole lot of crap to get there and the anticipation kills you, but you deal with it because you know it'll be all worth it."

Doug looked down at the man at his arms. "That was very poetic. You should write a book Tommy!"

Tom smiled. "I try to be savvy with my words. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find something to eat before I die of hunger." he said while he climbed off of Doug's lap.

"The increased appetite in sex is the best part for me." Doug told them.

"I heard that you horny son of a bitch!" Tom yelled across the room, making them all laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So you still think I'm sexy with a big belly?" Tom asked Doug, laying his head on Doug's sweat covered chest in their bed.

"If I didn't, would I have just had sex with you?" Doug asked him playfully, still out of breath.

Tom chuckled. "Good point." he said as he snuggled deeper into Doug's chest.

"Why are you so worried I won't like you while you're pregnant?" Doug suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're suddenly so self-conscious all the time, more than you used to be. I wanna know why." Doug said with a sincere look on his face.

Tom shook his head. "Just forget it, it's not important."

Dou put his hand on Tom's face. "It's important to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Tom turned his face into Doug's hand. "It's just that I grew up thinking that being pregnant would be more of a handicap than anything else. I just don't want it to annoy you either."

Doug started stroking Tom's hair. "Tom, you being pregnant could never annoy me. This should be something that you're happier about than anything. So just stop letting it get to you. And if anyone looks at you funny, tell 'em to fuck off and die."

Tom laughed. "Thanks Doug." he said while he put his hands on his rounded belly. "Really, thanks. You always know how to make me smile."

"Well, you always make me smile too, Tommy." Doug said as he started to drift to sleep, but a sudden gasp from Tom woke him up right away.

Doug opened his half closed eyes all the way. Tom was wide eyed and clutching his stomach, giving Doug the signal that something was wrong.

"Tom what is it, what's wrong? Does something hurt?"

Tom just shook his head, but didn't calm down. "I...I think it just kicked."

Suddenly Doug's eyes widened too. "Seriously?"

Tom nodded, smiling. Then he jumped slightly, giving a surprised laugh. "There it is again!"

"Let me feel!" Doug said moving Tom's hands aside. He put his hands where Tom's just were and soon felt a flutter against his hands.

"There Doug! Did you feel that?" Tom asked him.

Doug nodded, smiling. "I sure did Baby! That's amazing!"

Tom looked like he had just won the lottery. He looked down lovingly at his stomach and rubbed his hands against it. "I didn't know that feeling that for the first time would be so...I don't know...happy."

Doug laughed. "Of course it makes you happy! You know you're baby's alive and well in there!"

Tom laughed, but never took his eyes off his stomach. "There it goes again! Damn, she's really going at it!"

Doug looked up at him. "You mean HE's really going at it!"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "I'm telling you, it's a girl. I know it."

Doug rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Whatever Tommy!"

"I'm serious!" Tom argued, laughing. Doug hugged him tightly and they both drifted to sleep, but not before feeling the baby kick one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom and Judy were less than enthusiastic as they were driving to the high school they were working at.

"Just one more week and we're out of here! Hallelujah!" Judy said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey, could you keep your hands on the wheel Madame?" Tom asked her playfully.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm jealous of you Tom, after this case you just get to take it easy."

Tom groaned. "Yeah, doing all of you guy's dirty work! The vacation prospect I'm looking forward to, but not all of the dirty work." he said, rubbing his stomach.

Judy pulled into the parking lot of the school and stopped the car. "Well, for now, let's just get this over with."

"Agreed!" said Tom. Then he winced and rubbed his stomach again.

"What's up Tom? Still feeling sick?" she asked.

Tom shook his head and smiled. "No, she was just kicking."

Judy's eyes widened. "She's kicking now?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah, she just started. And now that she's started, she won't stop!" Tom said, laughing.

Judy looked at him with a look of wonder, giving a small laugh. "Hey Tom, um...can I maybe feel it?"

Tom looked up and smiled at her. "Go ahead Jude, I don't mind." he said, taking his hands off his stomach.

Judy smiled and put her right hand on his stomach. Hardly a second after she did she felt a swift kick against her hand, making her gasp.

"Feel it?" Tom asked her.

Judy laughed. "Yeah, that's amazing Tom!" laughing again as she felt another kick against her hand. "What does it feel like?"

"Kind of like being poked from the inside. Not enough to hurt, but enough to be able to notice the movement." he explained.

Judy rubbed his stomach and took her hand away. "Calm down, we need to go to work." Judy told the baby, making Tom laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey pretty baby, come sit with us!" Kendall, the dealer they were trailing, yelled at Judy in the cafeteria. "Dump the fat ass cracker!"

Tom self consciously looked down at his stomach, which could now be seen under his shirt. He nodded at her to go sit by him as he found another table. He chose to sit with a girl named Delilah, a pretty junior who he had taking a liking to while they were at the school.

"Giving you a hard time again?" she asked him.

"Yeah. It's like they've never seen a guy with a little baby fat before." Tom said, frowning.

"They're just jerks, don't listen to them." she told him. "Hey Tom, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." he said, taking a bite out of his slice of pizza.

"Um, forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you pregnant?" she asked him quietly.

Tom went wide eyed. "What did you just say?"

She smiled. "I knew it! Wow, I've never met an Mpreg before!"

"Delilah, keep your voice down!" he told her. "How...how can you tell?"

"Because you're only keeping fat around your belly and nowhere else. Anyone who knows what a pregnant woman looks like can tell if they look close enough." she told him in a hushed voice. Tom groaned and momentarily rubbed his stomach.

"Great, so I really do show." he said. She nodded.

"Only enough to tell." she said. "For now I guess it does just look like you're a little chubby to most people." she said with a smile.

Tom gave her a weak smile back. "Thanks." he told her weakly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Judy, we have a problem." Tom told Judy at the end of the day.

"You mean another one?" Judy asked him.

"What problem do you have?" Tom asked her. They didn't actually have many classes together, so they hadn't gotten to talk yet.

"Kendall said he would deal some drugs to me, but only if all of his buddies came along. That means it's going to be twice as hard to take them all down." Judy told him with a groan. "I don't know if just the two of us will be able to handle them, especially with you being pregnant."

"Um...fuck." he said. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" he said.

"Well, it's not like we have any classes together! Why Tom, what happened to you?"

Tom sighed. "Judy, people can tell that I'm pregnant. Delilah Matthews came up to me and told me that she's known for a while."

"Are you serious?" Judy asked groaning, while Tom nodded.

"If Kendall and his gang finds out, then who knows what they'll do." he told her.

"If we find out what?" Kendall asked them, suddenly appearing in front of them.

Tom swallowed hard. "Nothing man, don't mind us."

"No, I heard what you said, you little faggot. You ain't a fat ass, you knocked up!"

"Hey, leave him alone! We don't know what you're talking about!" Judy told them, although you could tell she was slightly nervous.

"No, don't give me that shit! You'd better stay away from him baby, you might get AIDS!" he spat at them. Tom tried to get away but one of Kendall's buddies grabbed him and pulled him back

"Is that why you tryin' to get close to us? You tryin' to make us gay too? Huh?"

"No!" he told them. Suddenly he felt a surge of pain in his stomach and doubled over. Judy gasped and bent down to see what was wrong. When Tom took his hands away from his stomach they were covered in blood. There was blood all over his shirt as well.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" she screamed at them.

"Bitch, we didn't do nothin'!" the guy who pulled Tom back yelled. Tom's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his hands and started to shake. All of the figures around him were turning blurry. He let out a yell of anguish before everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tom, can you hear me?" he heard a far away voice calling. "Come on Baby, wake up." he heard the voice say. Now he could recognize the voice, it was Doug. He slowly stirred and opened his eyes.

"Oh my God, you're okay!" Doug said, hugging him tightly.

"Doug...what's going on? What happened?" he asked weakly. He suddenly wrapped his hands around his stomach. "Doug, I was bleeding, there was so much blood! What if the baby..."

Doug put his finger on Tom's lips. "Don't worry Tom, the baby's fine, he's just fine."

Tom sighed with relief and melted into Doug touch, shaking slightly. "Oh Doug, I was so scared. I thought that the baby died."

"Luckily it didn't." another voice spoke. They both looked around and saw a doctor walking in.

Tom wiped at his eyes and looked up at him. "Sir, what happened to me? All I remember is the blood and pain."

"Well Tom, your baby's fine, your birth canal just opened." he explained. Tom scrunched his eyebrows and lifted the hospital gown he was wearing and sure enough, the mark that represented his birth canal was now clearly open, like his skin suddenly split open.

"You must have known this would happen." he told him.

"Well, yeah, I figured it would, but I didn't know it would be like that!" he practically yelled. Doug shushed him and looked at the doctor.

"Why would it hurt him this much?" he asked him.

"Well, when the birth canal opens in males, it's essentially like opening a wound. I figured you would know that Mr. Hanson." he informed him.

Tom looked at him with narrowed eyes. "No, no one ever told me that." he said.

The doctor never changed his robotic expression. "Well, now you know. The opening can also be more painful and bloody than normal if the opening of it is offset by stress."

Tom nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, some guy found out I was pregnant and was giving me a tough time right when it happened. That must have been it."

The doctor nodded back. "That would have done it." he agreed. "But rest assured Mr. Hanson, you'll be fine. We want to keep you here just a little longer to make sure the bleeding has totally stopped." he told him. "If you're up to it, you have some visitors that want to see you."

Tom nodded. "Sure, they can come in." he told him. The doctor gave them a small smile and he walked out. As soon as he left, Tom pulled Doug down next to him on the bed and sank against his chest. Just then the baby kicked and Tom's eyes filled with tears again.

"So you are still alive in there." he said quietly, smiling. Doug smiled and put his hands on Doug's stomach, feeling the baby kick again.

"I guess the little guys trying to tell you he's okay." Doug told him soothingly. Tom smiled and kissed Doug hard, letting Doug's tongue into his mouth immediately. They only parted for need of air and Tom sank against Doug again while Doug stroked his hair until they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Doug yelled and Judy and Fuller stepped into the room. Judy immediately went over to Tom and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay now?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, maybe just a little sore." he told her. He looked over at Fuller. "I'm sorry captain."

He held up one of his hands. "There's nothing to apologize for Hanson, it couldn't be helped. I'm just relieved you're okay." he told him.

Tom shook his head. "No, I ruined our cover in the school."

Judy put her hand on his shoulder. "Relax Tom, we busted them after you passed out. We even got the guy who hassled you for assault on a police officer." Tom looked relieved and leaned his head onto Doug's shoulder.

"That's good" he sighed.

"But this does mean you're off cases for the remainder of your pregnancy. Judy told me that someone already figured out you were pregnant and I don't want any more excitement related to your child to happen." Fuller made clear. Tom nodded, unconsciously putting a hand on his stomach.

"Sounds kind of nice." he told Fuller, making him smile.

"Come on Hoffs, let's get back to the chapel. "he told Judy and looked over at Doug. "Penhall, you can stay here for a while longer."

"Thanks captain." he told him as they were leaving. When they left, Tom settled on the bed.

"Why don't you go ahead and sleep Tommy, you still don't look good." Doug told him. Tom nodded and settled on the pillows. Doug was about to leave when Tom grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. Stay with me, Fuller said you could." Tom whispered. Doug smiled and lay down on the bed beside Tom. Tom turned around and curled into him, clutching him tight.

"Should I feel guilty?" he asked Doug, his voice shaking.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for Tom." Doug told him. "You didn't know something like that would happen."

Tom sighed. "I just feel like I could have done more, you know?" he said, his shaking voice finally breaking and he let the tears flow. Doug just held him close and kissed his forehead, letting him get the tears out.

"There was nothing you could have done." Doug told him quietly after a minute.

Tom wiped his eyes. "I just feel like I'm already becoming a bad parent." he told him.

"Don't say that Tom, don't even think it. Look at you. You're crying over something that was totally normal for a male pregnancy because you care so much about your child. That just shows how good a parent that you're gonna be." Doug told him in a stern voice.

Tom nodded and smiled, kissing Doug. "Thank you." he told him before his voice broke again and a few more tears escaped.

"Come on now Tommy, get some sleep. I'll stay right here." he told him. Tom smiled at him and settled into his arms. Doug smiled when he felt a kick from Tom's stomach that was pressed against him. Tom smiled back. What happened to him today was terrible, but it was things like this that brought him and Doug closer, and for that he was thankful. Feeling safe in Doug's arms, he let himself drift to sleep while Doug watched over him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning at the Chapel and everyone was just passing time before they had to head off to their respective schools. Ioki was going through paperwork on his last case, Doug and Tom were resting on a desk with Tom using Doug's legs as a pillow, and Booker was in the unoccupied chair of the desk.

"How can you stand being like that?" Booker asked Tom.

Tom lifted his head from Doug's lap and gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?"

Booker poked his now very round belly. "I mean with having to lug this around all day. Isn't it hard?"

"First of all, like I've already told Ioki," he said, giving Ioki a look, "I'll thank you for not poking my stomach. Second, yeah, having this belly is hard, but it'll all be worth it in a little less than four months."

Booker frowned. "I gotta say Hanson, I'm still trying to get used to seeing you like this. I'm used to you being one of the skinnier ones around here."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Tom told him. Doug laughed and put his hand on Tom's belly.

"I think its kinda cute." he told him. Tom looked up and smiled at him. Ioki came over and lay his head on Tom's belly.

"Me too!" he said with a huge grin on his face. Tom laughed and pushed him off.

"Jesus H.T., if you're gonna molest children, wait until they get out of the womb!" Doug told him playfully. Ioki laughed and flipped him the bird and Doug returned the gesture. "Hey, at least I'm not gonna be late for work like you will, lazing around like that!" Ioki shot back.

"I'm not going today buddy." he told him with a cocky smile on his face. "I'm going with Tom for the ultrasound."

"Ooo, bring me back a picture!" Judy squealed, coming back from filing some papers.

"Why is it girls always go crazy over babies?" Booker asked.

"Because we like cute things." Judy said, matter-of-factly. Booker just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to break up the party, but I have to go to school." Booker said, picking up his car keys.

"Me too, I'm afraid." Ioki said also. "Hope that the ultrasound goes alright for you!" he said, patting Tom's belly. "They say where I come from that if you pat a Buddha's belly then you have good luck all day!"

"I'm gonna tell Fuller that you're abusing me!" Tom yelled at him as Ioki swaggered out the door. Despite himself he chuckled. Doug grinned.

"You like the attention, don't you?" Doug asked him.

"Maybe just a little, but only 'cause it makes me feel like someone isn't looking at me with suspicion or with shock." Tom told him.

"Need me to hurt someone for you?" Doug asked him, putting his fists up. Tom smiled and pulled his arms down.

"No, I'm used to feeling awkward." he told him. Doug didn't like how passive he was with the subject, but didn't say anything, rubbing Tom's stomach instead. Tom smiled at him and looked at his watch. "We need to go Doug, we're gonna be late." he said while lifting his head from Doug's legs and pulling himself up, which was getting more and more difficult.

"I think I'm actually going to miss our fights about whether our kid's a boy or girl." Doug told him. Tom laughed.

"I think I will too." he agreed, kissing Doug playfully, not resisting when Doug wound his arms around his hips. He giggled when Doug's hands roamed a little lower, and stopped him. "Sorry, but we just don't have time right now."

"Ah, time is indeed an evil mistress." Doug said slyly. "Speaking of time, is your mom coming to this Tommy?"

"No, she had to work." Tom told him. "She practically cried. We'll need a picture for her too."

"Our kid's popular already!" Doug laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they got to the doctor's office, they were surprised to see a crowd of protesters outside of the office.

"Oh Christ." Tom muttered.

"Do they do this often?" Doug asked him, eyeing the crowd that was circling around the office. They were practically screaming and holding up signs.

"Yeah. They come to protest almost half of the people they treat here, namely people getting abortions and Mpregs." he told him. Doug gave him an angry look.

"What do they have against people like you?" he asked.

Tom sighed. "Doug, they're religious advocates, hardcore ones at that. They're against anything that has to do with men bonding on a romantic level." he told him with a tone of frustration in his voice. "Come on, they're not going away any time soon, we might as well just go in." he added. Tom was used to stuff like this, but Doug still looked a little heated over the matter, but simply got out of the car without saying anything.

"LIFE FORMS WHEN SPERM MEETS EGG, SO SAYS THE WORDS LAYED DOWN BY GOD!" their leader, a middle-aged blonde woman screamed. "Anyone who comes here for abortion is condemning an innocent life to death!" The other protesters yelled in support, waving their signs like mad so that you could barely read what they said. Tom and Doug tried to weave by the crowd, but one other woman in the crowd took one look at the two of them and screamed.

"SINNERS! Your kind should not be allowed to be treated here!" she yelled at them.

"Mind your own business! I can do whatever I want with my own body!" Tom yelled back. Doug's eyes turned darker with anger.

"Ha! With your unholy union, you're condemning not only yourself but your own child to hell!" their leader spat at him.

"Oh, and what about you?" Doug asked them, eyes even darker now. "You stand out here and fucking bully people, kicking them while they're down and screaming in their faces to pass the time and you say we're going to hell? Oh, that's real good lady!"

She seared them both with her cold ice blue eyes. "I feel sorry for you." she told them in an equally cold voice and looked at Tom and spat in his face. He calmly wiped the spit off his face, but his anger took over and he slapped her hard in the face.

"IF YOU WEREN'T A WOMAN, I WOULD DO A LOT WORSE TO YOU THEN WHAT HE JUST DID!" Doug yelled at her as she yelped and clutched her cheek.

"HEY, HEY, BREAK IT UP!" yelled a booming voice from the door. They all turned and saw Doc, the doctor Tom trusted so much, with his face red as a beet.

Once he had their attention, he calmed down. "Now, I can't stop you people from protesting out here, free speech is free speech, but I CAN stop you from harassing my patients!" he passionately told them. He looked at Doug and Tom. "Come on in, you two." he told them quietly, and they walked in, but not before Tom spat at the woman's feet.

"Thought I'd return the favor." he told her in a voice as cold as she used with him.

Once they were inside, Doug beat at the door with a yell.

"I'm sorry about them, they come a couple times a month nowadays. I hate them myself, but like I told them, I can't stop free speech." he told him sympathetically. He turned to Tom. "Although I was glad that someone finally gave that woman what she deserved-a good slap in the face." Tom smiled mischievously back and then looked at Doug who's hazel eyes were still almost black from rage.

"Doug, don't worry about them, not everyone agrees with everyone's choices. The first time seeing them is the worst." he assured him.

"How can you be so passive about that?" he yelled.

Tom put his hand on Doug's shoulder, all the while thinking that he was thankful no one else was in the office at the time. "Because they don't matter. Whatever they think shouldn't affect how we live out our lives." he calmly told him, putting his hands around his neck. Doug's eyes were slowly turning back to hazel, but he still looked mad. He leaned into one of Tom's hands and nodded.

"Well, why don't we go on to more happy business!" Doc told them, trying to break the icy mood in the room. "Tom, you're here for your ultrasound, aren't you?" Tom smiled and nodded. "Well, let's go on back, we'll get started!" he said cheerfully. Tom looked at Doug again, giving him a quick kiss. He was looking happier now with the promise that he would soon be seeing his child.

When they got back to the dimly lighted room, Tom was told to lay down in a set that was pushed almost to a flat plane, like the ones in a dentist's office.

"Now don't take this the wrong way, but I need you to lift up your shirt and push your jeans low on your hips." Doc told him, making him laugh. Tom pulled up the oversized shirt he wore to expose his belly and pushed his jeans very low on his hips, almost to his groin.

"Okay gentlemen, what you will be seeing is an image of your baby on this screen." he said, addressing the ultrasound device, which looked a little like a regular television set. "It will allow me to see the development of your baby and it will also let you see your child for the first time." he explained. Tom smiled at Doug, who grinned back. Doc pulled open a drawer and took out a tube of jelly and squirted a healthy amount onto Tom's stomach, making him gasp.

"Does everything in a doctor's office have to be cold?" he asked.

Doc shrugged. "I guess so. Sorry about that, but it makes the gel makes the device work better." he told him. He then placed the sensor on his belly and turned the device on. He then maneuvered the device around Tom's stomach with expertise from years of practice and soon an image of Tom and Doug's unborn child appeared on the screen.

Doug smiled so wide it looked like his face might split and Tom looked at the screen with a smile as well, except his eyes also held a look of wonder. He wasn't prepared for the rush of emotions that hit him when he saw the fuzzy image of his child on that screen, when he saw its little arms waving and its legs kicking. He grabbed Doug's hand and squeezed it tight.

"That's our baby!" he told him excitedly. Doug smiled back at him.

"I know, isn't it amazing?" he asked and Tom just nodded. He looked back at the screen and laughed for no particular reason.

"Everything looks great Tom." Doc told him. "Let's check the heartbeat." he told them, flipping a switch on the controller. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, a very fast shallow beating.

"Why is it so fast?" asked Doug.

"All babies heartbeats are that fast, don't worry about it." Doc told him. "It's about 140 beats per minute, perfectly normal." he annotated more to himself than to them. "Would you like to know the child's sex?" he asked them.

"Yes!" they said in unison, making Doc laugh. He moved the sensor around a little bit until he found the right spot.

"You see those three lines there? That's the labia, it's a girl." he told them.

Tom gave a small cheer. "I knew it." Tom said, giving Doug a small shove. Doug just smiled and kept looking at the screen.

"I'll print out some pictures of the sonogram for you." Doc told them with an amused look on his face. "Before you get dressed, I'd like to examine your birth canal Tom."

"Sure." Tom told him, but his eyes told Doug that he was a little uncomfortable with the notion and he squeezed Tom's hand again. Tom gave him an appreciative look. Doc put some fresh gloves on his hands and placed his hands near the open mark on Tom's stomach.

"Hmmm, the edges are a little jagged. Was the opening offset by stress?" he asked them.

Tom looked down. "Yeah, it isn't only christian protesters who hate Mpregs." he said bitterly.

"Mmm, I see." Doc said with a knowing look in his eyes. He then prodded the opening, sliding his fingers in. Tom winced and squeezed Doug's hand even tighter and Doug stroked his hair.

"Well, other than the edges, everyone else looks normal. You should be able to give birth naturally without a problem." he told him brightly. He went over to the machine to pick up the two photos the machine made and handed them to Doug while he picked up a rag to wipe the gel off of Tom's belly. "Oh, and before I forget, I'm going to have to examine your chest for milk ducts."

Tom gulped. "Milk ducts?" he asked.

"Yeah, milk ducts. About 30 of Mpregs can produce milk to feed their children and I need to see if you have the ability." he explained. Tom nodded and removed his shirt. Doc ran his hands over Tom's chest and despite himself, Doug felt a pang of jealousy. Tom looked at him with sympathy.

"Well, I'm not feeling anything, so that's the end of the exam." he told them. Tom gladly got back into his clothes and thanked Doc for letting him see his baby.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Judy, get over here!" Doug yelled when she got back to the chapel. Judy groaned and walked over to him.

"You know, you don't have to yell at me. What's up?" she asked him.

Tom held up the sonogram photo. "THIS is what's up Jude!" he said with gusto. Judy immediately melted and gave a huge "Awww!" as she looked at the picture. Ioki peered at the photo over her shoulder.

"Wow, I didn't know the picture would be this clear." he commented. "It's pretty cool."

"Isn't it?" Tom said with glee. Judy laughed at him and looked back at the photo.

"Sooooo?" she said to him.

"Sooooo...what?" he asked.

"Is it a boy or girl of course!" she said to him.

"It's a girl." Doug proudly stated. "I was wrong after all."

"Ha! You owe me ten bucks Ioki!" she yelled at him.

"Alright, alright, fine, here!" he said, giving her a bill out of his pocket.

"Since when are we betting on children?" Tom asked.

"Hey, you gotta admit it was almost a war over what sex your baby was gonna be!" Ioki told them good-naturedly. Tom and Doug just rolled their eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"OH MY GOD, I'm going to have an adorable little granddaughter!" Mrs. Hanson yelled as she hugged both Tom and Doug tight after they told her the news.

"And here I was on Doug's side saying it was going to be a boy!" she said cheerfully. "Doug, do your parents know?"

Doug looked down. "Uh, Mrs. Hanson, I have no parents to tell this to."

"Oh, are you not speaking with them anymore or something?"

"MOM!" Tom yelled wide eyed.

"I'm just asking!" she argued, looking back to Doug.

"Well, my parents are dead Ma'am, they have been for a while now." Doug told her.

"Oh my lord, I'm so sorry Doug, I didn't know." she said sadly.

"Well, most people don't." he told her.

"Are you ashamed that your parents are dead?" she asked.

"MOM!" Tom yelled again.

"Tommy, let the man speak!" she told him.

Doug sighed. "I'm not embarrassed, it's just something I don't like to talk about." he explained.

"Oh, I understand, Tom was the same way when my husband died." she said, making Tom groan.

"Oh honestly Tom, I'm only asking simple questions!" she told him. "Now get in the dining room, I made dinner for all of us!" she announced.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Doug, I'm sorry about my mom." Tom told him while they were leaving. "She's a wee bit nosey for my liking."

"It's alright, I can see why she would want to know about it." he told him. "I actually thought you probably told her."

Tom shook his head. "If I did, I would feel like I was going behind your back." he told him. "I wanted to let you tell her when and if you wanted to."

Doug smiled. "Nice to know you care about me." he said, putting an arm around Tom's waist. Tom smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back.

"Not in front of your mom's house Baby, it's too weird." he told him, making Tom look back and laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**For you Flyleaf fans out there, maybe you can tell where I got some influence from them in this chapter!**

Doug was just lying in bed stricken with insomnia, watching Tom sleep. Doug thought it was refreshing for him to have the sleeping troubles, since it was usually Tom nowadays. It was harder for him to get to sleep as his pregnancy advanced because of what his belly was doing to his back and all of the kicking. He felt sorry for Tom, but at the same time was growing more and more anxious to see his child, his little girl. He smiled when he saw a distortion on Tom's stomach, letting him know the baby had kicked. He reached down and carefully pressed his stomach, making the baby kick more.

"Mmmm...do you have to encourage her?" Tom asked, sleep evident in his voice.

"Sorry Baby, I didn't mean to wake you." Doug said apologetically, yet also heavy with sleepiness. Tom yawned and curled more into Doug.

"It's alright, I'm used to it by now." he assured him. Doug wrapped an arm around him and pressed Tom's stomach again, feeling a swift kick as an answer to the touch.

"You know, when I'm not trying to sleep, I love that trick, but right now it isn't all that amusing." Tom told him with half-lidded eyes.

Doug shrugged. "I like seeing her kick." he told him.

"I do too, but I swear her kicks get harder by the day." Tom said in an annoyed voice. "During the day I love it, but at night I hate it."

"That's pretty twisted." Doug told him with a laugh. Tom laughed back.

"Love is twisted." he told him, kissing him. He rubbed his stomach in soothing circles in an attempt to calm his daughter down. He just laid there for a while, just thinking for a while which amused Doug greatly.

"Are you trading sleeping for thinking?" he asked him.

"Not by choice." he informed him with a laugh.

"Well, what are you thinking about?" he asked him.

Tom paused before sharing his thoughts. "What do you think she'll look like?" Tom asked him.

Now it was Doug's turn to think. "I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about it. All I hope for is that she turns out cute. And that she's skinny like you and not big like me."

Tom looked up at him. "Nothing would be wrong with her if she was a little big. You aren't fat, you have one of those big bodies like a football player has."

He snorted. "Yeah, that'll look really attractive on a girl." he laughed.

"She can be the first female football captain!" Tom boasted, making them both laugh. Tom stroked his belly.

"I want her to have your eyes." he told him.

Doug looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Why? Your eyes are beautiful. I can't think of anyone who doesn't like a wide brown eyed girl." he told him.

Tom smiled. "I love the idea of a hazel eyed girl. She would be more distinctive, everyone has brown eyes." he told him. "Besides, you have beautiful eyes too."

"How about this-we just name her Hazel." Doug told him.

Tom wrinkled his nose. "That sounds too old." he told him. His cheeks turned a little red and he looked down. "I've actually been thinking about this one name for a while though."

Doug lifted his chin. "And you didn't tell me, you sneaky little bastard?" he asked, making Tom laugh. "Okay, so what is it?"

"Cassie." Tom said after taking a breath.

"Cassie...I don't think I've ever heard that name before. It's nice though." Doug told him.

Tom nodded. "Well, I saw it on a case file about two weeks ago."

Doug raised an eyebrow. "What kind of case file?"

Tom blushed more. "It was from a case that I took a while ago where a sweet little girl turned drug dealer. She was a nasty one, got herself addicted to the crack she sold. Anyway, I was just tying up some loose ends and I looked at her name on the case file and it just had a nice ring to it."

Doug took a deep breath. "So you want to name our baby after a spoiled little rich girl who decided to sell some crack?"

"No, I just like the name!" Tom argued. "I think it's pretty, but not generic like Sarah, or Mary, or Natalie."

Doug smiled at him. "I was just kidding. I like that name, I really do. It's a pretty name for the pretty little girl that we're gonna have. It's just kinda weird the way you found it."

Tom smiled. "At least I don't want to name her after a rapist."

"Thank the lord for that!" Doug said, pulling Tom closer to him. "So I guess our little girl has a name."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom groaned as he got up from filing some papers. Judy noticed.

"Is your back still bugging you Tom?" she asked.

Tom looked over at her. "All the time Judy, all the time. You have no idea how confusing it is to love someone so much who gives you so much pain."

Judy chuckled. "That's called parenthood Tom, get used to it. Now come over here, I'll work out some of those knots in your back." she said to him.

Gratefully, Tom walked over to her desk and sat down. Judy rubbed her hands together and started to work her hands on his back. He closed his eyes and sighed appreciatively as he relaxed into her touch.

"If I was straight Judy, I just might have an affair with you." Tom joked. Judy smiled and pressed a little harder.

"You're welcome Tom." she chuckled. "It wouldn't be very covert though, with your belly and all. Although that's gonna be gone soon, right?"

"Yeah, thank God." Tom answered. "I'm seven months along, which means only two more months! Then I'll finally get to see her and not have to wear super baggy clothes. Doug and I even have a name for her now."

"Ooo, can I hear it?" she asked.

"Well, since you gave me the massage, I guess so." he told her, making her laugh. "Her name's gonna be Cassie Hanson Penhall."

"Cassie? Isn't that the name of the drug dealer we busted about a year ago?" Fuller asked, butting in.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Yes, but this Cassie will be different." Tom said, rubbing his stomach. Fuller chuckled and walked away.

"I'm sure she will." Judy assured him. "I think it's a pretty name." she told him. Tom smiled at her and sighed as she cracked his back.

"Okay Tom, I need to get back to work." she told him, removing her hands.

"And I have footage of Tom cheating on Doug!" Ioki yelled, coming out from behind a bookcase. He was holding a video camera.

"Whoa, what the hell is this?" Tom yelled.

"Nothing, just the results of a bored little boy and a video camera he found!" Ioki said back. Just then Doug came out from behind the bookcase.

"We caught an interesting bit of massage action Tommy!" Doug yelled. "Are you going straight on me?"

"Oh yeah, I'm secretly the straightest guy on earth, I just wanted to have a baby with you for fun!" Tom playfully shot back. Doug laughed and pushed Tom down on the desk and started to make out with him.

"Hey, you guys, I'm not trying to make a porno here!" Ioki said, still holding the video camera. Doug flipped the camera off and continued kissing Tom. Tom snaked his arms around Doug and pulled him closer, or at least as close as he could get without crushing Tom's belly.

"Oooo, I think I see tongue action!" Ioki said, zooming the camera in. Tom started to laugh and caused Doug to break the kiss.

"Okay Ioki, you win!" Tom told him. "Can't I be affectionate with my boyfriend just once?"

"If you weren't able to be affectionate with him he wouldn't be pregnant!" Ioki argued. Tom laughed even more and gave Doug a quick kiss.

"Can I ask what the camera is all about?" he said between laughs.

"Like Ioki said, we were bored and we found the camera!" Doug answered. "Why don't you introduce our baby to the cameras?" he suggested.

"Doug, this is crazy!" Judy told him.

"Maybe so, but it's all in good fun!" he said, giving Tom a small shove. Tom rolled his eyes and lifted up his shirt.

"Mr. Camera Man, this is Cassie Hanson Penhall." he said, rubbing his belly.

"Oh, so she has a name now?" Ioki asked.

"Yes, she does!" Doug told him "And I have a present for her!" he announced.

"You do? What is it?" Tom asked while pulling down his shirt.

"Well, you know how you said you didn't want a baby shower?" Doug asked. Tom groaned.

"Yeah, it's way too much trouble than it's worth, why?" he asked.

"Oh, are we giving it to him now?" Judy asked.

"Giving me what? What's going on guys?" he asked.

"Relax buddy, we decided to do something nice for you." Ioki told him, zooming the camera in on his face again. Doug ducked behind the bookcase again and pushed out a crib filled with baby clothes, toys, and bottles. Tom's mouth dropped open and Judy grabbed his shoulders.

"We would have felt bad if you had to buy all that stuff yourself." Judy explained. "So we all pitched in and got you some supplies."

"...Thanks." Tom said with a smile. He walked over to the crib and sifted through the toys and clothes.

"You have no idea how awkward it was to walk in the baby store with Judy." Ioki told him. "Be thankful for all of this."

Tom grabbed him in a hug. "Don't worry, I'm very thankful." he told him. "This was really nice you guys, you didn't have to do this."

Judy kissed him on the cheek. "We wanted to Tom." He kissed her back and hugged Doug tight.

"Was this your idea?" he asked.

"No, but I approved it." he told him, kissing him. "I even pitched in a little bit." Tom smiled and kissed him back.

"Guys, you do know that I'm still rolling, right?" Ioki asked.

Tom pulled back from Doug. "I don't care." he told him, and attached his mouth back to Doug's again.

**God, how did this story turn out so sweet?!?!?**** If you have any suggestions as to what Cassie should look like, let me know in a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just letting you know**** there's some sex in this chapter. Just thought I'd let you know if there's any of you all out there who aren't into that kind of thing, but it's sweet sex between people in love, not just dirty ****"23 positions in a ****one night stand****"**** type of sex. **** And I didn't know for sure the names of Doug's parents, so I made up my own. ****Oh, and just so you know, I do think that it is possible to have the kind of romance that Doug and Tom have. It's hard to find, but it's possible. So for all of you who think its two sweet, just call me and I can introduce you to my aunt and uncle ****who have been married for 25 years ****and my cousin and his wife**** who've been together for eight years****Okay, enjoy!**

Currently, Tom's mom was over at their apartment helping the couple paint the spare room in their apartment a light shade of purple.

"Mom, do you really think the purple is a good idea?" Tom asked her.

"Tom, you suggested it." she reminded him.

"Yeah, but isn't pink the standard color for girls?" he asked, stirring a can of paint.

"The purple will be fine, it's very pretty." she reassured him.

"It better be! I spent all day yesterday buying all this paint!" Doug yelled. Tom laughed and pinched one of his cheeks. Then he picked up a brush and started painting the walls the pastel shade of purple.

"Oh by the way Tom, I have a few suggestions for some names! What do you think about Ashley or Megan?" Ms. Hanson said cheerfully.

Dug looked at Tom expectantly. "Uh, Mom, we already have a name for her."

Her face fell slightly. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to, we just haven't had the chance yet." Tom explained.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"We're gonna call her Cassie." Doug told her. She frowned slightly.

"Cassie? Well, it's a pretty name, but I must say it is a little uncommon." she said.

"That's why I liked it." Tom told her, switching from a brush to a roller.

"He saw it on a case file." Doug told her. Tom got wide eyed and Doug realized that Tom didn't want him to mention that detail around his mom.

"A case file? You're naming your child after a criminal?" she asked in an increasingly high voice.

"No Mom, it's not like that. I just like that name. You said yourself that it was pretty." Tom told her. She calmed down but still saw some uncertainty in her eyes.

"Alright, if you say so." she told him, switching to a roller as well. "Well how about middle names? And whose last name is she going to have?"

"Well, we figured that she would have Doug's last name and her middle name would be Hanson." Tom explained. She looked over at Doug who was slowly painting a wall and he smiled nervously at her.

"Well, you can't just give her your last name as a middle name, you have to have one that's original." she argued.

"Why?" Tom asked. "I thought just Hanson would be fine."

"Actually, I like the idea of her having another middle name." Doug told him. "Hanson could just be an extension of her last name."

Tom sighed, defeated. "Okay, so what are we supposed to use?" he asked them.

"Well, what names do you like? A middle name is basically a second name for your child." she explained.

Tom frowned as he switched walls. "Cassie was really the only name that I liked." he told them.

"Come on Tommy, there must have been one other name that you liked." Doug prodded.

"What about we just randomly pick a name?" Tom suggested. Doug shook his head and assisted Tom with the wall he was painting.

"It wouldn't mean anything if we did that." he told him. Tom nodded, but looked frustrated.

Ms. Hanson thought for a minute. "Doug, what about your mother or father's name?" she asked him. "That would definitely mean something."

Doug's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, that's actually not a bad idea." Tom said, momentarily stopping his painting. "How about it Doug, what were your parent's names, that's been one of the few things I've ever been able to get out of you."

It was true, but Tom had always respected that because Doug didn't enjoy speaking about his parents. He was still angry with his father for drinking himself to death and his mother's suicide haunted him every day. He could see the sadness in his eyes, but he gave him a look that told him it would be okay.

Doug sighed. "Well, my dad's name was Jack and my mom's name was Marie." he told them.

"What about Marie? That's a pretty name!" Ms. Hanson chirped. Doug looked over at Tom.

"I like it." he told him. He clutched his stomach after feeling a hard kick. "It seems like Cassie likes it too."

Doug smiled. The kick was hard enough to see a small distortion from under the thin wife beater Tom was wearing. Doug smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Okay, I relent." he told him. "Her name will be Cassie Marie Hanson Penhall." he announced. Tom smiled and kissed him, but his face immediately turned into a frown as he tried to bend down to paint near the bottom of the wall.

"Tom, just stick with painting the main part of the walls, Doug and I can get the hard to reach places." his mom told him, helping him up. "Trust me, I tried to do the same thing when I was pregnant with you and I had to spend most of my time until labor in bed. And trust me, labor is enough pain."

Tom winced. That was the one part he had been looking least forward to. "Just how much does it hurt, Mom?"

"I can't even describe it. That's how painful it is." she told him. His eyes widened and he clutched his belly nervously.

"Don't get all worked up Tommy. A couple of hours of pain are nothing compared to holding your child for the first time." she told him. She looked over at him and groaned.

"I just wish I could get to that part minus the pain." he told her.

"You'll be fine, Tommy." Doug reassured him. "Besides, there's drugs for that these days." he said shrugging. Tom flicked some of the purple liquid at him and continued painting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom awoke that night to a very persistent hard-on despite the fact that he and Doug had already "enjoyed each other's company" that night. He thought it was funny that his self consciousness after he got pregnant was worse than before, yet he definitely had an increased appetite in sex. He slowly got out of bed and took all of his clothes off. He smiled. He loved doing this trick to Doug. He carefully got back into bed and pressed himself against Doug's form and started gently kissing his neck.

Doug half awoke surprised to feel a warm, naked body next to him and something very hard pressing into his side. He awoke completely when he felt soft kisses being pressed to his neck. He smiled and turned to look into Tom's face. "Is there something you wanted Tom?"

"Just a little favor." he told him, rubbing Doug's package and nibbling his ear.

Doug laughed and pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue into Tom's mouth. Tom groaned as his tongue met Doug's and he knotted his fingers into his hair. "I like it when you need favors" he whispered. Doug moved from his mouth to his chest and bit down on one of his nipples. Tom whined and reached down on Doug to take off the boxers he was wearing. Doug returned the favor and slowly started stroking him. Tom sighed and pinned Doug onto his back.

"Feeling dominant tonight are we Tommy?" he asked playfully. He nodded and lowered himself to Doug's member and swirled his tongue around the tip. Doug stifled a moan and rested his hand on Tom's head. His hand bobbed up and down along with Tom's head as he pleasured him. Tom teased his member with his teeth and tongue as he worked up and down the shaft. Then one of his hands reached up and stroked Doug's sack. He worked them more with his hands as he heard Doug moan loudly and soon he shot his load into his mouth, yelling Tom's name as he did. Tom swallowed all of the essence and smiled up at Doug. He kissed him and worked his tongue into his mouth. Doug could taste himself on Tom's tongue as he did. A hard jabbing at his hip reminded him that Tom still needed relief. He reached down under the large growth of his stomach and started stroking his dick. Tom moaned into Doug's mouth and he increased the pace of his strokes. Soon Tom was thrusting himself into Doug's hand out of his own volition and broke the kiss to moan as he released himself into Doug's hand. He grabbed Doug's hand and licked the seed off of his fingers. Then he collapsed into Doug's arms, exhausted.

"I love when you surprise me at night." Doug told him, stroking his hair. "Especially when you do it twice." Tom laughed and kissed Doug again.

"Me too." he told him and rested his forehead against Doug's. "I love you Doug."

"I love you too Tom." Doug said seriously and pressed his lips against Tom's again. Then he settled Tom's head into the crook of his neck. Tom smiled and melted into the warmth. He wrapped his arms around him and covered them with the blanket on their bed. However, his smile went away when he saw how distant Doug's face was.

"What are you thinking about Baby?" he asked him.

Doug looked down. "It's nothing. You'll laugh at me for thinking about something like this right after a blowjob."

Tom smiled at him. "You think of crazy stuff all the time, especially after sex Doug, just tell me what it is." he told him.

Doug paused for a moment. "Cassie." he told him.

Tom frowned and rested his hand on his belly. "What about her?" he asked.

Doug looked into Tom's eyes. "Do you think I'll be a good father?" he asked him.

"Oh Doug, of course I do." Tom told him, reaching up to place his hand on his cheek. "Why?"

Doug relaxed into the hand. "Well, talking about my parents earlier, it really got me thinking. My own father was a fucking alcoholic who drank himself to death before I turned twenty. And my mom killed herself and left me and Joey all alone with him. I don't want to be that way to Cassie and if I ever turned out that way I would never be able to forgive myself." he took Tom's hand in his own. "I just can't help thinking that I would let you and Cassie down."

Tom's mouth opened wide by the end of Doug's speech and pulled him into his arms. "Doug, don't ever think that you're not good enough for me. I could never love anyone else as much as I love you, except for Cassie, our child that we're going to raise together. You're not like your father, you're better than he is. You could never let me down Doug, you've given me so much, and you're everything to me. You're my lover, my best friend, and you gave me Cassie. She loves you already, I know, she kicks like crazy every time you're around." Tom told him smiling, his cheeks turning rosy. "I could never want more than what I have with you."

Doug blinked tears out of his eyes and kissed Tom hard to hide it. Tom smiled and returned the kiss. He pulled away and saw that Doug was still trying to blink away the tears.

"It's okay Doug, you don't have to hide from me." he told him and held his head against his chest. Doug silently let the tears fall and wrapped his arms around Tom's figure, which was still very slender except for his belly. Tom nuzzled his face into his hair and kissed his head. It was funny, he had always thought he was unworthy of having someone like Doug, yet here he was, holding him in his arms because he thought he wasn't good enough for him. He smiled to himself. He was so damn lucky. He lifted Doug's head and kissed his tears away. Doug smiled at him and kissed him.

"Can I feel her?" he asked.

"She's as much your child as she is mine, you don't have to ask me." Tom told him. Doug laid a hand on his stomach and soon felt a kick. He chuckled and Tom smiled back. He put his other hand on Tom's stomach and he felt a series of kicks against his hands.

"I told you." Tom said and Doug smiled and laid a kiss against his stomach where he had felt the kick. He kissed Tom again and Tom laid his head against his chest and looked up at him.

"I love you." he told him. "Don't ever doubt that for a second."

Doug stroked his hair. "I love you too. So much Tommy." he told him. "I'll do my best to take care of you and Cassie."

"I know you will." Tom told him and they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! I'm getting a lot of chapters done because I was home sick today. ****I think that Harley died at the end of his episode, but I've put him in here anyway because I wasn't sure**** and I liked his character****. If he did die, let's just pretend I have magical powers and can bring the dead back to ****life ;D****. This is a kind of separate account of Tom and Doug contacting people that they haven't seen in a long time and how they react to the pregnancy, so it has a different vibe from the other chapters. Probably in the next chapter or so Cassie will come along, so the end is near.**** Oh, by the way, I have an influence from one of the best movies of the winter, Juno, in here. Let's see if any of you can catch it!**

Tom was lying on the windshield of his car by Clear Canyon, just thinking. He liked to come there just to have some peace and clear his head, away from sideways glances at his belly and people wanting to feel her kick, but he found the memory of him and Doug having sex here when he told him about Cassie just a bit distracting. He was twirling a wildflower he had picked up there in his fingers and smiled. He reached down and held the flower to his stomach, moving it in small circles. He chuckled to himself. This little girl had turned him all mushy. He frowned when he heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching and dropped the flower. He pushed himself up (he could no longer just sit up due to his belly) and looked to his left, where the sound was coming from. Sure enough, a motorcycle came flying near the canyon and slowed down at it approached the gate that separated the cliff from the waterfall. Tom's eyes widened. He knew that motorcycle. "Harley?"

Harley looked as if he hadn't noticed anyone else was there at first, but soon turned to look at Tom. His eyes widened as well. "Hanson? Well, I'll be damned, you still manage to find me after all this time!" he said with a smile. His smile changed from a look of surprise when he set eyes on Tom's belly. "I see you've been up to a lot since the last time I saw you."

Tom smiled and pushed himself off the car. "You could say that." he told him. Harley smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"That was weird." he said as they pulled apart. "I've never hugged someone who was pregnant before. I haven't actually met any pregnant people personally."

"Glad I could be your first." Tom told him. "What are you doing here?"

"I like it here. Should there be any other reason?" he asked.

"Well, you DID try to commit suicide here once." Tom reminded him.

"Yeah, but coming here reminds me of how stupid I was and how happy I am that I changed my mind." he told him, looking at the water. Tom smiled and went to stand by the fence and Harley followed his lead.

"So, you've changed a lot since the last time I've seen you?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm not so much of a horse's ass." he answered. "Or at least I think so."

Tom laughed. "That's good to hear." he told him.

"Yeah well, I beat the odds. I lived longer than they said I would. I'm still going strong, provided I have to take 20 pills a day to do it." He looked to the water and picked up a rock next to the fence and threw it into the waterfall. "I even decided to take some college courses. Sometimes people even talk to me."

Tom smiled. "That's great Harley, really. I was a little worried about you after I was reassigned."

"Yeah, well, I don't need you to be my big brother." he told him. Tom laughed. To anyone else that would have sounded mean, but Tom understood Harley's sense of humor from spending time with him. Harley chuckled back.

"So, how have you been?" he asked Tom. "You're gonna be a father I see." Tom nodded and rested his hand on his belly. "You know, you never struck me as gay Tom. You practically crawled out of your skin when I told you how I got AIDS."

Tom grimaced. "To be honest, it was just the AIDS part that freaked me out. That was before I came out and it scared me to death."

"Well, you're clearly not scared anymore, Mr. Mpreg." Harley laughed.

"Yeah, I ended up finding a great boyfriend." he said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"And that IS his baby right?" Harley asked.

"Yes, this is his baby!" Tom yelled at him.

"Just thought I'd check." he told him, holding his hands up. "You have a pretty face Hanson; you could easily be a player!" Tom pouted and shoved him. "So do you know what it's going to be?"

Tom smiled at that. "It's a girl." he told him, rubbing his stomach. "You wanna see a picture of her other father?"

"Sure." Harley told him. Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He showed removed the picture of him and Doug and handed it to Harley.

"His name's Doug. He's my partner in the police department." he explained.

Harley smiled when he saw the picture. "As well as your partner in bed?" he asked, earning him another shove, but this time with a smile. "He's cute. You should have a good looking little girl." he told him. Tom smiled and took the picture back. "Hey, is it true what they say about being pregnant?"

"Why, are you an mpreg too?" Tom asked.

"Nope, just curious." he answered. "So, is it true?"

"Well, what part do you want to know about?" Tom asked him.

"Everything. The mood swings, the throwing up, the pain, and the fact that it supposedly changes your life forever." he told him, spreading his arms wide to accentuate his point. Tom laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well, it is a whole lot of pain." he told him. "Your back hurts, you do throw up a lot, and the kicking can keep you up all night." he told him, counting off on his fingers.

"Sounds like a lot of shit." Harley said.

"It is." Tom told him. "But it really does change your life. I've never loved someone so much besides my parents and Doug and I haven't even seen her yet. It'll be all worth it in the end." he said, rubbing his belly. Harley smiled, seeing how much the baby had changed him. The Tom he first met was afraid of things that he didn't know anything about, but now he was going to be a father and that seemed to open him up a little more. Suddenly Tom closed his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Whoa, what's up Hanson, you're not going into labor on me are you?" Harley asked with a nervous look on his face.

"No, relax Harley, she just kicked particularly hard." Tom assured him. Harley relaxed like Tom asked him to and stared at Tom's belly.

"Why are you staring at me?" Tom asked, laughing.

"I've just never gotten the whole kicking thing with pregnant people. How can you feel it?" he asked.

"Baby's are stronger than you look, they can give some fierce kicks." he told him.

"What does it feel like?" Harley asked.

Tom looked at him. "Why don't you find out for yourself? Just lay your hand on my stomach."

Harley got wide eyed. "Really? You don't mind?"

Tom laughed. "Trust me, I deal with it every day, I'm used to it." Tom told him. "Go on, it doesn't hurt."

Harley looked at him uncertainly but laid a hand on his stomach. He jumped when he felt her kick. "Wow." he sighed. "You really can feel that." He jumped again as she gave another kick. He removed his hand. "That was pretty cool."

Tom smiled. "I like to think so." he told him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Doug was walking down the isles of the grocery store, looking for some Captain Crunch. Tom had been craving it in his later months of pregnancy, which didn't bother him as he stole some from Tom in the mornings. When he was reaching up to grab some boxes as he found it he felt a finger jab into his back.

"Doug Penhall. I never figured I would see you again." a girl with a familiar New York accent said to him.

He quickly turned around. "Dorothy? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't you just pretend you're a little happy to see me?" she asked him.

"Dorothy, you ran away without even telling me and didn't leave me a return address!" he yelled.

"I needed to get away!" she told him. "Now please, for old time's sake, can we at least be civil?"

Doug grit his teeth, but didn't yell anymore. "Well, let's start with telling me why you came back here."

"Why don't we get our purchases first? We can catch up." Dorothy suggested. He pulled his shirt and started walking to the scanners. Doug balled his fists and grabbed two boxes of cereal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, now will you tell me why you're back in town?" Doug asked as they were walking out with their bags.

"I'm visiting a friend. Her mother was sick and I wanted to cheer her up." Dorothy told him. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on moving back in with you."

"That's good, I've found someone else." he told her.

"Don't be so hostile, I'm trying to be nice." she told him. "So tell me about this new boy you've found."

Doug snapped his head up. "How did you...?"

"I figured it out Doug. That was one of the reasons I left you, I knew that you would never be happy with me or any other woman." Dorothy revealed. Doug looked at her with an exasperated look on his face.

"Okay, so you seem to know a lot about me. That's almost cool now that I know why you left me. Almost." he told her. Dorothy gave him a small smile and shoved him. "So what have you been doing with yourself Dorothy?" he asked her.

"The same stuff, just a different scenery basically." she told him. When they got to his car she set her bags on the hood and she climbed up and sat on the front of it and looked at him right in the eyes, which Doug thought took a lot of nerve. "I've got a new man back home, just like you and I'm working at a retail shop."

"Sounds nice." Doug said, managing a small smile.

"So who's your new man Doug?" she asked.

Doug rubbed his neck and looked at Dorothy. "Tom."

Dorothy sighed and laughed. "I always knew you had a thing for him. You always talked about him like he was a god." she remembered. "Glad to know he had a thing for you too."

Doug nodded. "Thanks. Glad to hear that you're doing good in your new home." he told her.

"What's with all the cereal?" she asked.

"It's for Tom. You see, he's pregnant and he's been craving it a lot."

Dorothy frowned and her eyes widened. "Wait, Tom's an mpreg?"

Doug nodded. "Yeah, he is. I'm uh...I'm gonna be a daddy soon." he told her with a small smile.

"Wow. So the party animal found someone to settle down with, huh?" she said, surprised.

"I don't know about settling down, but yeah, I found someone who I fell really hard for." he told her, smiling. She laughed and shoved him again. "You should see Tom, he's beautiful even with the big belly." he exclaimed.

"Well, he always was a good looker." she agreed. "You should have a cute little boy or girl."

"It's a girl." he told her. "We found out at the ultrasound." he said, happiness evident on his face even though he wasn't even smiling.

Dorothy smiled. "What did he and that baby do to you?"

Doug laughed. "I don't know!" he told her. "But whatever they did, I like it."

"Congratulations Doug." she told him, slapping his shoulder. "I really am happy for you. And about leaving you like I did, I'm sorry, but I just knew it was the right thing to do. You probably don't believe me, but I did worry about you after I left." she said with a distant look in her eyes.

Doug shrugged. "I can't really hold anything against you. After you left was when I really came to terms with how I felt about Tom. And now we've been together three years and we're gonna have a baby. So, in a sick, twisted way, I really should thank you for leaving me."

"You're welcome." Dorothy told him. "Send Tom my love." she said to him as she took her bags and walked off to her own car. Doug sighed as she walked away, shook his head and laughed as her waved her goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom was sitting at home, stirring his spoon in his Captain Crunch. He was still waiting for Doug to get home. The case he was on involved a bunch of graffiti artists and they invited him to hang out with them and repaint some buildings. He looked at the clock on the microwave in the kitchen. It read 11:55 pm, almost midnight. He was starting to get worried. Ever since he got pregnant with Cassie he got more and more worried about dangerous situations. "I guess I'd better get used to it if you're gonna be anything like I was when I was a kid." he quietly said to his stomach. He got rid of the cereal and his bowl and went into the nursery that they had just finished. He pulled open a drawer in a set of drawers and pulled out a onesie that Judy had bought them. He took it to the living room and lay down on the couch. He looked it over. It was pink and green and fuzzy, the kind of thing that would keep the baby who was wearing it warm at night. He put the onesie over his belly and smiled. It was almost time for the baby to come. It was to the point where he was nervous every day because of the possibility of going into labor. Just then the door slammed open and Doug came into the door with his shirt ripped and bloody.

"Oh God, Doug, what happened to you?" he yelled, getting up from the couch. The onesie fell from his stomach onto the floor.

"I'm fine Tom, I'm fine." he told him, shrugging him off. Tom persisted and took a look at his wounds. He had taken a big beating from the looks of it.

"Doug, look at your chest and your arms!" Tom yelled at him.

"Tom, I'm fine! Don't get yourself worked up, it's not good for Cassie." he argued. Tom groaned and pulled him into the bathroom. He took off Doug's shirt and got out some antiseptic. Parts of Doug's skin were black and blue and he had scratches all up and down his abdomen.

"Doug, what happened?" he asked again while pouring some of the antiseptic on a towel. He started cleaning the wounds and Doug winced from the momentary sting.

"Well, I went with them like they asked me too." Tom nodded and moved on to the bruises on his arms. "Anyway, they needed some more paint for whatever we were going to do, and they said the new guy always has to pay."

"Did you not pay them?" Tom asked.

"Naw, I paid them, it was only about ten bucks worth of stuff." he told him. "I just made the mistake of giving them my whole wallet."

Tom stopped momentarily. "Did they steal all your money?"

"No." Doug said quietly. "When they were getting out the money they saw the picture of you that I keep in my wallet."

Tom scrunched his eyebrows together. "You keep a picture of me in your wallet?"

Doug nodded. "It's my favorite picture of you. You're about five months pregnant in the picture, lying on the couch with your hands on your belly."

Tom blinked in realization. He remembered Doug taking that picture of him. Booker had called him tubby that day and he had felt bad, so Doug took random pictures of him as a silly way to make him feel better. It must have been one of those.

"Anyway, they figured out about us. Next thing I know I'm being beaten up in an alley being called a fag." Doug told him, looking away from his face. Tom bit his lip, not sure of what to say but feeling incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Doug shook his head and kissed him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he told him. "You have to deal with those kinds of people from time to time, just like you keep saying."

Tom looked down. "Come on Baby." Doug said softly. He went into their bedroom and pulled on a shirt and took Tom to sit in the living room. Tom curled up with him on the couch and Doug circled his arms around him. Doug frowned when he saw the onesie on the floor. He picked it up and held it to Tom's face. "What's this doing here?" he asked.

Tom smiled. "I'm just trying to get used to the idea. It's almost time."

Doug rested his hands on Tom's belly. "I know. Soon we're gonna have a daughter. It almost doesn't seem real."

Tom looked into Doug's face. "It scares me, what happened you tonight."

"Well, I'm glad you care about me." Doug chuckled.

"But what if it gets worse than this?" Tom asked. "What if you end up dead sometime, or I do, or what if people pick on Cassie for having two dads?"

Doug sighed. "It's something we just have to face. By the time Cassie is old enough to understand sexuality mpregs will be even more common and she won't be so different from everyone else, but she's always gonna have to deal with it. We're always gonna have to deal with it too, that's just the way it is. We'll be alright."

"I just feel bad about giving her a stigma before she's even born." Tom told him.

"Tom, if mpregs never had children, they would never be accepted." Doug told him. "If you think about it, Cassie could set an example for other children and people like you, showing them that it's okay."

Tom smiled and took the onesie from Doug and placed it over his stomach like he did when he was alone. Doug laughed and laid his head on Tom's belly.

"This would be a lot more comfortable if she ever stopped kicking." Doug told him.

"Now you know how I feel." Tom laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ioki, do you have to race hot wheels on my belly?" Tom asked. He had been tricked by Ioki into lying on a desk and now Judy, Booker, and Ioki were rolling the toy cars all over his belly. Tom had gotten Doug to stay home and rest after the fight he had gotten into.

"Relax Tom, it's all in good fun." Ioki laughed. Judy's car veered off course.

"Damn it, I lose!" she cried. "Why does she always have to kick right when I'm about to win?"

"Because she's Hanson's kid and she takes after him." Booker told her calmly. Tom groaned and watched as Ioki passed up Booker's car.

"YES! Another win for H.T. Ioki!" he cried. "I always knew Cassie liked me the best! She never kicked my car!"

"Ioki, quit being obnoxious." Judy groaned.

"You're jealous!" Ioki shot back at her. Meanwhile, Booker noticed that Tom was frowning and clutching his stomach.

"Hanson, what's up?" he asked. Judy and Ioki turned back to look at him. Tom pushed himself up, all the while with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know. Something feels...not right." he quietly told them. Then he let out a sharp cry and bent over like he was going to throw up. When he straightened back up they noticed that clear liquid had suddenly seeped onto his shirt and the top of his pants.

"Oh God, his water just broke!" Judy said nervously.

"She's coming!" Tom yelled, pain lacing his voice. Tom grabbed his stomach again with the painful contractions of his abdomen.

"What the hell do we do?" Ioki yelled.

"Umm, Booker, go tell Fuller that Ioki and I are taking Tom to the hospital!" Judy told him nervously. "Come on Tom, we have to get you to a car."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"OH GOD!" Tom screamed as another contraction hit him. He bit his lip and tried to breathe, but the pain was crippling.

"Don't worry Tom, we're almost to the hospital!" Judy assured him.

"We're going to the right one, right?!? The one I told you to go to, with the doctor I trust?!?"

"Yeah Tom, I know how to drive!"

"Any way we can get there a little faster?!?" he asked.

"Judy, just speed up already!" Ioki told her.

"Calm down Ioki, you're not helping!" she yelled.

"I can't help it, it makes me nervous when I see people in pain!" he told her.

"GUYS, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST DRIVE!" Tom screamed. "THIS FUCKING KILLS ALREADY, I DON'T NEED YOU ARGUING AND GETTING US INTO A WRECK!"

"Tom, stop yelling, it's not going to help!" Judy told him. "It'll be better if you just keep calm!"

"Try telling my stomach that!" he yelled, breathing heavily. "Oh man, I wanna die!"

"Judy, what the hell's happening to him?" Ioki yelled.

"It's just labor!" she whined. "Tom, it can't hurt that bad!"

"OH YES IT FUCKING CAN! HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW ANYWAY!" Tom screamed, his eyes so wide it looked like they would pop out of his head.

"Alright, sorry!" she yelled. "Okay, look, we're here!" she told him as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh God, it hurts so fucking bad!" he moaned.

"Don't worry Tom, we'll get you inside, come on." Ioki said to him as he helped him out of the car. "Ow Tom, you don't have to crush my hand!"

"I can't help it!" he argued. "It feels like my stomach is full of acid!"

"Shhh, Tom, calm down or else they won't let us into the hospital!" Judy told him.

When they got up to the desk the nurse didn't even look up and continued smacking her gum. "Can I help you folks?"

"Yeah, our friend is in labor!" Ioki yelled at her.

She looked up and her eyes widened. "Wow, he's an mpreg! I've never seen one before in person!"

"Does that really matter right now?!?" Tom yelled at her.

"Hey mister, can I touch your belly?" she asked, blowing a bubble.

"TOUCH ME AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING HAND!" he yelled. "NOW COULD YOU PLEASE DO SOMETHING?!?"

"Alright, fine, I'll call for a wheelchair to be brought down and for a room to be made up." she told them. "You didn't have to be so mean; you have to admit you guys are a new medical oddity!"

"Are you kidding me?" Judy yelled at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time the room was made up, Tom was going a little insane. When he got to the room he just paced in little circles.

"Tom, you really should lie down!" Judy told him.

"I can't, I'm gonna lose my mind if I sit still!" he told her, clutching his stomach with one hand and his back with the other. "Oh my God, Doug doesn't know! Someone needs to tell him, I want Doug! My mom needs to know too."

"Alright, I'm back with the water!" Ioki said while walking in with a bottle and a towel.

"Good, now you can go call Doug and Tom's mom!" she told him.

"Are you serious?" he groaned.

"I'll give you a choice-go call them or help Tom undress and get into this hospital gown!" she told him, waving the gown in his face.

"I'll go call them!" Ioki yelled with wide eyes. "What's his mom's number?"

"Ugh...634...5798." Tom managed to struggle out. Then he doubled over and clutched his stomach.

"H.T., hurry!" Judy said while shoving him out the door. "Come on Tom, we need to get you into this gown."

"I can't move." Tom argued.

"Tom please, think of Cassie!" she said as she helped him up.

"I didn't know it would be this bad!" he told her.

"I know Tom, it's okay." she told him. "Come on, these clothes are wet anyway."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ioki looked around the halls until he found the waiting room which included a payphone. Ioki dialed Ms. Hanson's number because he was afraid he would forget it. He had to call twice before she answered.

_"Hello? If you're a salesman, I'll tell you right now that I'm not interested!"_

"Um, no Ms. Hanson, this is Harry Ioki."

_"Oh, yes I remember you dear. How can I help you?"_

"Well, I just called because you need to get down to the hospital, your son just went into labor" He had to pull the phone away from his ear as she screamed.

_"Oh lord, thank you so much for telling me! Oh my goodness, I'm __gonna__ be a grandmother soon!"_

"Yeah, congratulations Ms. Hanson. You should probably get down here, your son's going just a little crazy. He'll be in room 314."

_"__Well of course he going crazy__, he's in labor! Tell him I'll be right over!"_ And then she let out one last squeal and hung up. Ioki mouthed an "Ow!" and rubbed his ear before calling Doug.

_"Hello?" _Doug answered in a sleepy voice.

"Doug, don't tell me that you were sleeping!"

_"Hey, I took something for the pain and I took a nap, that's __kinda__ what you do when you get the crap beaten out of you! So what's up H.T.?"_

"Tom's gone into labor. We're at the hospital now and you need to get down here.

_"__Uhhh__...hold on a second there."_ Ioki laughed as he heard Doug cover the phone and yell "HOLY SHIT!"

_"When did it happen?!?"_

"About an hour ago at the chapel while we were racing toy cars on his stomach."

_"While you were what?"_

"It's nothing. You'd better get down here, Tom wants you real bad."

_"Is he alright?"_

"Yeah, but he's in a lot of pain, and that's making him scream at everybody."

_"Oh Jesus, I was afraid of that. I'll try to get him to calm down when I get there."_

"We'd all appreciate it. He's in room 314 when you get here."

_"Wow man."_

"What?"

_"In a couple hours I'm __gonna__be__ a dad."_

Ioki smiled. "Yeah, congratulations Penhall."

_"Thanks." _Doug told him before hanging up.


	10. Chapter 10

"WHEN CAN I GET THE FUCKING EPIDURAL?" Tom screamed. Judy had finally gotten him to lie down, but the pain hadn't gotten any better.

"Tom, you aren't dilated enough. You're just going to have to wait." she said while taking his hand. Tom's eyes had turned teary and there was a sheen of sweat all over his body. Judy winced as he squeezed her hand hard enough to cut off her circulation.

"When's Doug getting here?" he asked weakly for the millionth time.

"He'll be here soon, I only called him ten minutes ago. You guys live kinda far from here." Ioki said from the spare chair in the room. Tom groaned and clutched his stomach. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as another contraction seized him.

"I want Doug..." he whispered. Judy brushed the hair off his face which was now damp with sweat. She kissed him on the forehead, trying to give him some form of comfort. Ioki started to wet a towel with cold water for Tom's forehead when the door suddenly slammed open.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?" Tom screamed.

"Baby, it's okay, it's me." Doug answered.

"Oh thank God!" Judy sighed, going up to hug him.

"Jesus Doug, did you speed all the way down here, I only called you ten minutes ago!" Ioki yelled.

"Yeah, so what? It was an emergency." Doug calmly answered.

"Doug!" Tom wailed, outstretching his hand. He rushed over to the bed and took the hand. "Oh God Doug, this hurts more that getting fucking shot!"

"I know Baby, you'll be okay." he said soothingly. Ioki handed him the wet towel and he started to dab at Tom's face. He tried to kiss him but Tom screamed before he did.

"OH GOD! THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT, GIVE ME THE DRUGS!" he wailed.

"Why won't they give him something for the pain?" Doug asked them.

"They say he's not ready yet, he's not dilated enough." Judy explained.

"I sure as hell feel ready!" Tom told her. "Oh God, I hate this kid!"

"Tom, don't say that, you don't mean it." Doug told him. "Just think about holding Cassie after this is all done." He started stroking Tom's damp hair while he was holding his hand and for the first time in almost two hours Tom seemed to calm down. Judy and Ioki sighed with relief and Tom tried to manage a sympathetic look at them, but his face was too scrunched up with pain.

"Do you want some water Tom?" Ioki asked.

Tom shook his head. "It'll just make me puke."

"Is there anything else that you want?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, there is." he panted. "What would really hit the spot right now would be a FUCKING EPIDURAL!"

"Alright, I'm gonna go check with those doctors to see if they can give it to you." Doug told him as he started to get up from the bed.

"No!" he squeaked, grabbing Doug's shirt. "Don't leave me!" he pleaded.

"I'll go you guys." Ioki told them and walked out the door. Doug settled on the bed again and Tom clutched at his chest.

"I can't do this." he told him.

"Yes you can, Tom. You're tough, I know you are." Doug told him. Tom whimpered and pulled him down to kiss him so hard it hurt when their mouths came together.

"Uh, you guys?" Judy said weakly. Doug's eyes stayed open with surprise and Tom soon shoved his tongue into Doug's mouth. Normally, Doug would have enjoyed this, but Tom was writhing uncontrollably beneath him and was still whimpering from pain.

"Um, right now isn't really the time!" Judy told them again. "Ioki and the doctor could walk in any minute now." Doug pulled away, his head winning over what his body was telling him.

"She's right Tom." Doug calmly told him.

"I'm just trying to get a little comfort here!" Tom whined. "Please Doug?" he whimpered, putting a hand over his crotch.

"TOM!" Judy squeaked. "You can't have sex in a hospital while you're going to have a baby!"

"Much as I'd like to disagree, she's right Tom." Doug calmly told him, removing Tom's hand. "You just need to calm down, you're getting delirious." Tom nodded but still writhed in pain.

"Mr. Tom Hanson?" asked a voice in the door.

"YES!" Tom wailed. Ioki followed close behind her.

"Alright Tom, your friend tells me that you're screaming for an epidural." the nurse told him. Tom nodded and gave the evil eye to Ioki.

"I'm just going to feel your cervix to see if you're dilated enough." she told him, lifting his gown. Judy and Ioki turned away give him some privacy and winced as they heard the muffled gasp from Tom.

"Alright, you're five centimeters dilated. You're ready." she told him.

"THANK GOD!" Tom wailed. The nurse smiled and told him to sit up and arch his back while she inserted a needle in his spine.

"Thank you." he whimpered.

"You're welcome. This will take the edge off for the next few hours." she told him as she left. "I'll be in to check on you later."

"Did she say 'the next few hours'?" Ioki asked.

Judy nodded. "Labor takes a long, long time my friend."

"Lucky me." Tom groaned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

About an hour after Tom got the epidural, he fell asleep. He was exhausted from the first few hours of labor. Doug stroked his hair and moved some stray hairs away from his face.

"How long do you think he'll sleep?" Doug asked Ms. Hanson, who had arrived not long after Tom had gotten the epidural.

"There's no way to tell. I only slept for about two hours when I was having him." Ms. Hanson told him. "You can still feel the contractions when you have the epidural. Probably the pain will wake him up eventually."

"I didn't know he would be in so much pain." Judy noted. "It was kind of scary."

Ioki nodded. "He's still twitching." he noticed. It was true. Tom was frowning in his sleep and his face and eyelids twitched every now and then. Doug took his hand and kissed it.

"Thanks for taking care of him you guys." Doug told Judy and Ioki.

"We would have done it anytime." Judy told him smiling. Doug smiled back at her.

"You guys can go now, you know. This could take a while."

Judy shook her head. "I would feel terrible if I left now." she told him. Doug looked to Ioki who shrugged.

"I've been here about four hours already. Might as well go along for the rest of the ride." he told him.

"That's very loyal of you. Tom's lucky to have friends like you." Ms. Hanson told them appreciatively.

"We care about your son ma'am." Judy said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And Doug, I never told you this before, but he's lucky to have you too." she said. "I can't say I approved your relationship at first, but now I see what he saw in you. I don't think I could be happier with him starting a family with anyone other than you."

Doug smiled at her. "Thanks Ms. Hanson. It...It makes me feel good to hear you say that." He had always thought that she didn't really like him. He felt better now with her blessing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom awoke only an hour later and as the hours passed only Doug stayed up with him for the long hours of labor he had to go through. The others slept in shifts so at least one person would be up with Tom and Doug.

"When is she just going to fucking come?" Tom groaned.

"No way to tell." Judy told him, who was the only one up with them at the moment. "My mom told me that they can tell by the time between contractions or something, but she doesn't trust those."

He wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Even with the drugs this shit hurts! I think I'm gonna split in two!"

"Just hold on a little while longer." Doug reassured him, exhaustion clear in his voice.

"You've been saying that for nine hours!" Tom wailed. "This is like chinese water torture!"

"You probably don't even know what that is." Judy told him.

"SO THE FUCK WHAT?!?" he yelled. "I know it hurts like hell, that's all I need to know!" he took a deep breath and suddenly stopped yelling and closed his eyes in concentration.

"What is this, what's happening?" Doug asked him.

"I...I just pushed." Tom croaked. "I needed to push."

"What does that mean?" Doug asked.

"That means it's time!" Judy squealed. She ran to wake the others up and get the doctor. She ran out the door at what looked like the speed of light.

"What's going on?" Ioki asked, rubbing his eyes. "Judy left without saying anything."

"It's time." Doug told him.

"Oh lord, finally!" Ms. Hanson exclaimed. Tom's face fell even more then and it looked like he was going to cry.

"Are you scared Tom?" Doug asked him. Tom whimpered and nodded. "Don't be. If you can live through thirteen hours of labor you can do anything. Besides, then the pain will be gone." Tom managed a small smile, but it was quickly taken over by pain. Soon the doctor was in the room.

"So, you had the urge to push Tom?" he asked. Tom nodded nervously. "Let me just quickly check your cervix." He slipped a gloved hand into the slit on his belly and Ioki almost gagged. Judy shoved him hard.

"Yep, ten centimeters, fully dilated. You're about to be a father!" he told him.

"What do I do?" he aimlessly asked.

"Just follow my lead." the doctor told him, slightly amused. "First off, not all of your friends can stay here during the birth. You can only choose one."

"Doug." Tom said without hesitation, grabbing his shirt.

"You're the father, I presume." the doctor asked Doug. He smiled and nodded. "I'll need you to put on a surgical mask and smock." While he was getting what Doug needed to wear and calling nurses in to help him the others said goodbye to Tom and walked out of the room.

"Okay Tom, I need you to listen to me. To make the push more effective, you need to hold your breath as you do so. Whenever I tell you to push, push until you need to take a breath. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Tom croaked. When Doug came back over he clutched his hand tighter than ever. It didn't hurt so much now that his hand was numb from all of Tom's squeezing. Soon the nurses were in the room and the doctor was ready.

"Okay Tom, pull up your legs and spread them." the doctor ordered as he hitched up his gown. Normally Tom would have cared a little more for his dignity, but at this point he didn't care who saw him with his legs spread wide open.

"Alright, now give me a hard push."

Tom clutched Doug's hand and pushed with all the strength he had. He felt his face turning red. Soon he gave out and fell back against the bed.

"Good, you did great Tom." the doctor told him. "Now, push again."

Tom groaned and pushed again. Doug watched on with a worried look in his eyes, just holding his hand. He gave out again and took a breath. This went on for a while until it got even more painful.

"Tom, you need to push now, the baby's crowning!"

"No, I need to rest!" he argued.

"Baby don't give up, she's almost here!" Doug pleaded.

"TOM, NOW!" the doctor yelled.

Tom wailed and pushed as hard as he could. He could feel the baby slipping out.

"AGAIN!"

Tom screamed and pushed with all his might, which wasn't much by now. He had to summon strength that he didn't even know he had.

"Okay, one more time, push HARD!"

Tom clenched his teeth so hard that he heard them grit together and pushed so hard that he thought he would break. Just then he felt the child slide out of him and a second later he heard it crying. He sank back against the bed and broke out in an exhausted smile and gave a hoarse laugh. He could hear Doug laughing too.

"You have a baby girl Tom!" the doctor happily announced.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's just fine, Tom. She's right here." he told him. Tom watched patiently as Doug proudly cut the core and they wrapped her in a blanket. Then he made his way over to Tom and settled the baby into his arms. Tom eagerly wrapped his arms around her and smiled. She was still covered in afterbirth and was still wailing, but he still thought she was amazing. Doug was smiling from ear to ear and he kissed Tom hard.

"Doug, look, she's beautiful!" Tom told him weakly but excitedly when they pulled apart.

"I know, she's perfect isn't she?" Doug agreed He stroked the head of the now calm but hiccupping baby and got teary eyed as he looked at his family. Tom laughed again and nuzzled his face against the baby's head. He took her small hands and feet and counted off ten fingers and toes, exactly where they should be. She really was perfect. All of the hours of pain didn't matter anymore, now that Cassie was here in his arms. The room had quieted while the doctor and nurses cleaned up and it seemed like it was only him, Doug, and their little girl in the room.

"Can I hold her?" Doug asked sheepishly. Tom nodded and handed the baby over to him. Doug carefully took her and held her like she could break at any minute. "You did a good job Tom. She turned out great." Doug said breathlessly.

"Why don't you give her to me, Mr. Penhall. We can clean her off and you two can get some rest." a nurse told him. Doug hesitated and reluctantly handed his daughter over to her.

"When can I see her again?" Tom asked.

"When you get rested up you can have her brought back here." the nurse told him before walking out the door. The other nurse and the doctor followed her and left Tom and Doug alone. Tom let a few tears fall and settled against Doug's form.

"She's here!" Tom told him.

"I know." Doug told him, still wearing a large smile. Tom laughed again and started nodding off against Doug's chest.

"Go to sleep Baby. The sooner you do the sooner you'll be ready to see Cassie." he told him softly.

Tom laughed. "I'm already ready."

Doug laughed with him. "She's not gonna benefit much from a father so tired that he'll drop her. Now come on, lay back."

Tom settled against the pillows, getting comfortable. "You need some rest too. Stay with me."

"Don't mind if I do!" he told him, taking off the mask and smock and settling against Tom. No sooner did they settle did they fall asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tom awoke to the sound of Doug laughing and making cooing noises. He turned over and saw Doug sitting in the spare chair holding Cassie. Doug heard him move and looked up and smiled at him. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a while." Tom answered with a smile.

"Probably because this little girl's out of your belly." he told him, taking the baby over to the bed. Tom outstretched his arms and took her from Doug. He sat up and smiled at her.

"You got your wish, Tom. She looks like me." Doug told him.

Tom looked into her face. She did have a resemblance to Doug in the face, but he could also see himself in her. But he did get his wish about her eyes. Wide hazel orbs were peering around and taking in the new world around her.

"Hi Cassie." he said softly. "Hey pretty girl. I'm your dad. Well, one of them. That's gonna be confusing." he laughed.

"She can call me poppa. That's what I called my dad when I was a kid." Doug suggested.

"Sounds good." he agreed, never taking his eyes off of Cassie. He kissed her on the forehead and let her grab one of his fingers. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine. You slept for about five hours." Doug told him. "Everyone else went home to change their clothes and stuff, but they'll be back. They're going back to our place and getting us some stuff too. You should probably freshen up before they get here, you were sweating for thirteen hours.

Tom nodded and handed Cassie off to Doug while he went to take a shower, brush his teeth, and change into another hospital gown. As soon as he got back into bed he reached out for Cassie again. He found that a bottle of formula had been provided for her and he started to feed her. Just as she finished and dozed off they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Doug told them and Judy, Ioki, and Ms. Hanson all walked into the room.

"Where is she, I want to hold her!" Ms. Hanson squealed.

"She's right here mom." Tom said weakly, still tired from the thirteen hours of hard work. She came over and took the baby out of his arms, her years of experience allowing her to do so without waking her up.

"Oh Tom, she's beautiful!" she told him. Judy went over and hugged Tom and Doug tightly.

"Was she worth it?" Ioki asked, sitting down.

"Yes, she was more than worth it!" Tom told him happily. He looked over as Judy was taking Cassie from his mom. She woke up and whimpered a bit, but Judy rocked her and calmed her down.

"She really is adorable. Doug, she looks a lot like you! She has your eyes." she told them.

"I know. It's...its kinda weird to be honest." he told her sheepishly.

"They suit her." Tom told him, making him smile.

"Ioki, you wanna take a crack at holding her? To see if she really does like you the best?" Judy asked him as Cassie cooed at her.

He turned red in the face. "I don't know how. I've never actually held a baby before, just looked after them."

"It's easy." Tom told him. "Just hold her with one arm and support her head with the other." he explained. Judy settled the baby into his arms and he chuckled.

"She really does look like you Penhall!" he said, smiling. "I can see a liiiitle bit of Tom too if I look close enough." he said in a teasing voice while leaning in on her face, making her hiccup. He laughed and tickled her chin. "I think she's starting to doze off again."

"Here, let me have her." Tom told him, holding out his arms. Ioki walked over and placed her in his arms. Tom settled her into the crook of his arm on the mattress so she could sleep. He looked up at Doug and could only smile. Doug could only smile back. That was all they needed to do to show how happy they were.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**


End file.
